TWINSIES
by Dr. Mini me
Summary: Irenta Mae Swan, Bella's twin sister, is getting quite tired of the Cullens and their constant staring. '"You know for people who get stared at 24-7, you'd think they'd be less likely to do it." I grumbled to Bella. She grinned at my complaints and looked back over at Mike across the table as he told a story.' Alice/oc, we're doing the full Twilight run.
1. First Day here

**Hi all! So I've been on a huge twilight kick lately and there's almost no stories for any Alice coupling so heres mine.**

 **I don't own anything and as chapters go on the rating may go up.**

 **THIS WILL WIND UP BEING A MORE POSSESSIVE, VAMPIRIC ALICE BY THE END OF IT. SHE'LL STILL BE CUTE BUT WHATS HERS IS HERS.**

* * *

Bella slipped as she stepped out of Charlie's Cruiser, I stood up from the backseat and stared at my twin on the floor. She looked like she was about to try and get up again but then decided it wasn't worth and just laid down entirely, putting her head back on the patch of ice. I grinned down at her and held out a hand to help her up.

"Come on _Isabella_." I said this still grinning, making fun of her name. She glared at me and I started giggling, I loved teasing her and she knew it. Generally she couldn't stand people's teasing but I got a free pass from living with her for the past 17 years and counting.

She sighed and took my hand, raising herself up on an arm. Charlie came around and looked at the two of us, shook his head and went up the stairs with our bags.

"Fine _Irenta._ " She said this and stood up shakily. My giggles stopped and I mock-glared at her.

"Could always just push you back over and let you get up by yourself this time." I said this and stuck my tongue out at her. At first she looked like she took me a little seriously, then as my grin returned she narrowed her eyes and flicked me in the arm. She started to walk up the stairs and I grabbed my little oxford sweater from the front seat, it was cold as hell out here.

We'd spent the past few years in Arizona, deciding to come here after Renee's last escapade with her new husband, Phil. Phil was an alright guy, I guess, I just didn't care for him. He cared, just as much as she did for us as her children but after every time he left for the new season, our mother would go into a slight depression. The house would just get darker somehow. Bella never noticed the changes except for Renee's sudden lack of meals eaten in our company, taking everything to her room.

So when Bella suggested we spent the last year of High-school with Charlie, I jumped at the idea. I practically dragged her to Forks, folded up pillow pet tucked in for the airplane ride over and everything.

* * *

The bags were unpacked, dinner was made and we were trying to do a family bonding night with some pizza and good old fashioned conversation. So far it'd been tough to get the conversation part made as all three of us didn't mind silence, but I could tell Charlie wanted to spark up some conversation. He kept picking up his head, and then dropping it back down after a few seconds.

"So how do you girls feel about school tomorrow?" He asked this quietly, but we both heard him clearly. He was nervous about talking to us. Bella looked over and me and I looked back at her holding a bit of pizza to my mouth, mid bite. I raised a brow and tried to communicate that she should respond for both of us.

"We're a little nervous, Charlie. But definitely excited!" She said this merrily and I rolled my eyes. I loved her to death but good grief did she try hard to be positive for others. He nodded and took a swig of beer.

"Well that's great. I'm sure you two will make a lot of friends here." He took another swig and stood up to put his paper plate in the trash. Conversation quota was apparently filled for today. Bella looked back over at me warily, she was worried she'd said something wrong to him. I gave her a dismissive hand motion, meaning she was fine, he'd just been done with the family thing for today. She let out a breath and relaxed, taking another bite of pizza.

It occurred to me that I was the more confident out of the two of us as I watched her stare down at her pizza. I had several partners through out my teens, male and female, and decided that I didn't need to cater to a twat who couldn't tell his brain from his nuts. Bella however, she'd had the love story ideal ingrained her by Renee since we were little. She had a boyfriend when she was about 14 and got her heart broken, since then shes been looking for 'mr. Right' while I wasn't looking at all.

* * *

Bella and I were across the hall from each other, both of our views were to the street, but she had a tree in front of hers. I was a little pissed at it simply because it held so many opportunities to sneak out and she wouldn't use any of them. It meant I'd have to go across the hall when I was going to use it.

Nothing but the stupid birds were awake at 7 am, and even they were annoyingly chipper. I was glaring at them from the window, drinking a cup of tea. The house was still as Charlie's heavy feet clunked down the stairs and he grunted a good morning to me.

"Do you two want a ride to school in the Cruiser? That'd be cool right?" He asked me gruffly, not used to the whole parenting thing obviously.

"No its okay. We'll take the Sentra." I replied back, coming out hoarse as I hadn't spoken yet this morning until now. My car had been shipped here around a week or two ago from Phoenix in preparation for Bella and I. I had a choice of getting a truck but I chose the Sentra simply because I didn't want to need a running start to get into my car. At 5" tall I wasn't very good with big cars, Bella had me beat by 6 inches and has never let me forget it.

I turned around and nodded to him, taking in his tired face as he stared into the cup. I sipped my tea in silence and looked around, spotting the clock. It read out 7:32 AM, I frowned and grabbed the cup of coffee I made for her. It was to take up to Bella and hopefully get her moving out the door.

"I bring the gift of caffeine." I greeted her with this after I went up stairs and knocked on her door. I took one look at her in her usual combo of a sports jersey and jeans and then at the numerous clothes strewn everywhere. She'd been wanting to try a new outfit for her first day apparently.

"Going to finally change into a nice outfit for the final first day, Bells?" I asked this as I handed her the cup and she nodded then sipped it. We weren't morning people whatsoever, speaking was for squares.

I picked through the clothing bomb and grabbed her nicer pair of jeans and a elegant black and white crocheted sweater. I handed them to her and scooted out for her to change.

"Thanks Ira!" She yelled back at me and I grinned as I left. I liked it when Bella looked pretty, if she let me, I'd do her hair and make up and nails. Literally just because shes my twin and I loved her. I'd do just about anything for her if she asked me or needed it. I had taken on a 'mom' role out of the two of us because of Renee's general habit of acting like a teenage girl.

This was a step up in clothing for Bella but a step down for myself. Typically I enjoyed feeling pretty or sexy and dresses and tighter skirts were my thing, however I liked steel toed boots particularly as well. They were a precaution against crazy and the bastards of today could be crazy as hell for all I knew.

* * *

We were sitting in the car and Bella had changed the radio station about 4 times in the last 5 minutes. I knew she was nervous but next time she did it, she was getting a hand smack.

About a second or two later, she reached over again and I smacked her hand. She took her hand back quickly and was rubbing it, I could feel her glaring at me from the passenger seat.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked me, sounding a little bit like a child that had been scolded. I glanced over at her and took in the dark circles under her eyes and the thumb twiddling, she was nervous for school.

"Because that was going to be the _fifth_ time you changed the channel in the last _five_ minutes, Bella." I said this patiently and waited for the protests to come, it took a second but they came alright.

"No! I was just doing it because, uh, I'm looking for that station we had in Arizona." She said this starting out indignant but trailed off quietly. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock, it read out 7:52 and I sped up a little. We were coming close to the school but I still wanted to get her in her classroom as soon as I could.

"You passed it two stations back Bella. You're nervous. Thats perfectly okay and understandable." I said this calmly and we passed by the " **HOME OF THE SPARTANS** " sign, I pulled in looking around for parking spot.

"I am _not._ " She protested again and I sighed. I parked the car and took the key out of the ignition, turning to face Bella.

"Look its okay. I'm nervous to, its a new school and everything. It'll be okay, I swear and I'll be around you all day. Okay?" I took her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her. She took in a deep breath and let it out, nodding. She was calming back down, I grinned and let go of her hand to get out as she got out too. All the sibling love was going on here, we almost never fought and we liked it that way. I opened the back car door on my side to get out my bag and felt like someone was standing behind me, I got up to look behind me, hoping it was Bella. I turned around to see a pale girl with short and spiked black hair and promptly jumped at the sight of her.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She was gorgeous in the Victorian sense, elegant and well-groomed. I noticed she was still taller than me by an inch or two and grimaced. This did nothing to stop the grin on her face or her obvious excitement.

I looked over to find Bella had stopped a bit ahead and was looking back, rather confused. I raised a brow with the idea of _"Who is she?"_ to Bella and she got it, shrugging. I looked back to Alice and found she was practically vibrating on the spot with excitement and happiness, it made me almost want to lean back away from the girl on crack. There was something off with her. It rubbed me the wrong way.

"Hey. Irene." I said this quietly, not sure if I should try to chat with this girl or rush off to get Bella in class before the Bell rings. If it were possible, her grin grew and she went to hug me.

I froze up at the contact and had a deer in the head lights look towards Bella, who stumbled to get back to where we were as this chick hugged me. I froze because she was freezing cold, hard, and I didn't generally enjoy people touching me unless I initiated it. As it continued I started to realize I didn't mind her hugging me as much as I thought I would.

"Uh..u-hum, Hi. I'm Bella." She got here finally and Alice let go of me to look over at Bella. She smiled at my sister, friendly enough.

"Oh! You _do_ have a twin! I'm Alice." She clapped her hands together and Bella and I looked at each other, confused as hell. Who was she and why was she talking to us?

"Y-yeah." Bella was stuttering and I took notice of her arms defensively crossed over her chest. I took one look at the clock in the Sentra and decided we'd spent more than enough time dawdling here.

"Well it was great meeting you, Alice. Excuse us, we have to get her in class." I said this with a straight lipped smile at Alice who nodded quickly, and put my hand on Bella's shoulder to steer her towards the school building. I'd have to book it if I wanted to get into my own class in time.

"You'll make it into our English class on time, by the way!" Alice called from the parking lot and I gave her a thumbs up as I looked back at her. It was the weirdest thing I'd heard in a while.

"How'd she know that you were in English class, you don't even know yet." Bella asked me quietly as I pushed through the crowds of teenagers at their lockers for the front office. I looked over at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. She was a little odd anyways." I replied to her and spotted the office, FINALLY.

* * *

I slid into my class right as the teacher closed the door behind me, glaring at me. I did have English first and I wasn't entirely sure what to do with the paper I had in my hands. I think I'm supposed to have the teacher sign it?

"Um Sir, could you sign this please?" I asked looked at him as he came back around his desk, inspecting me. I guess I reeked of trouble maker in my jeans and polka dot shirt?

"Sure. Please introduce yourself, Ms Swan." He said this, dismissing me as he grabbed a pen and I turned around to look at my classmates. There were some girls and guys that were paying attention but after the middle row, no one was. Except for the waving girl in the back. Wait what?

I peered closer and noticed it was Alice. She was in this class. I had an internal groan moment and tried to cut it out to tell people about me.

"Well I'm Irene. I'm sure you all know Charlie Swan, I'm his daughter. I have a twin in this grade, her names Bella." I said this gruffly, not enjoying the stare I was getting from an Asian kid.

I turned back around to take the now signed paper and looked for a place to sit. Alice was waving at me from the back row, I groaned again. It was almost out loud this time, whoops. She had the only free seat next to her, oh wait... No that was next to the drooling Asian guy, I'd rather have the crack-Alice than a thirsty guy. I dragged my feet to go sit next to her, she was excited as usual and I gave her another tight-lipped smile. She grinned at me again and I wanted to shiver at the row of teeth on that girl.

"I told you, you'd make it!" She said this quietly, smiling at me, as I set up all my papers and pencils. I nodded, not making eye contact. I felt her shift closer during the lesson, our arms were touching now.

The bare skin on skin contact gave me all sorts of shivers, she was electrifying. The kind that run straight down to your toes and the kind you get with goosebumps. I watched her in the corner of my eye and noticed she was looking between me and the desk a lot. I didn't feel the need to pull away though there was something in me that kept screaming to run. Interesting.

"You should have lunch with my family and I, today." She whispered this in my ear and as my eyes grew twice their size, I suddenly straightened my back out. _Everything_ was alert and at attention, I could feel her body shaking with giggles. What the fuck is this shit, Ira? Get your head in the game. I tried to stop the heat waves running down and focus on what she'd said.

"Sorry. I promised my sister that I'd eat with her." I laid my hand on her arm and whispered this into her ear, the giggling stilled and she almost leaned towards me when I pulled away. This chick was the weirdest fucking girl ever. I started to think about Bella and I meeting up with Jacob later on after school. Bella liked him well enough and maybe he'd grown since the mud pie days.

She froze for a second and I got a little bit worried when I saw the far-away look in her eyes. She looked back over at me and looked a little annoyed, I raised a brow at her. The sass was coming on, if this bitch thought I'd be dealing with her mood swings from not eating lunch with her. She frowned and leaned over again to whisper in my ear, her breath tickled my neck.

"I'll eat with you guys then, introduce you all to some people." I looked back over and her and thought about it for a second. She began to look a little worried and I nodded my acceptance. It'd be good for Bella to meet some people. She started smiling again, looking pleased with herself.

* * *

"Alice, really. Its okay. I can carry my own stuff, like seriously." I said this as I reached for the bag, she danced out of my reach and I sighed. We hadn't even left the classroom yet, Bella would be looking for me soon. She was laughing as I reached again and I grumbled when she stopped suddenly and I bumped into her. This girl was hard as fucking marble, I'd have bruised elbows after this, like god damn.

The world went quiet for a second, and I was just staring up into her eyes. They were oddly golden coloured, turning darker, and I got the weirdest urge to kiss her from them. I heard the bag drop to the ground and felt her arms wrap around my torso as she leaned down to me.

This was when I heard Bella's soft footsteps and snapped out of the weird trance. I pushed my self away from the embrace we had going on, snatching my bag up off the ground and laughing awkwardly as I heard a low growl. I needed to get laid and get food, pretty bad apparently.

"You coming?" Bella's voice sounded from the entrance and my head snapped to meet her eyes. I nodded quickly and strutted away from Alice, grabbing Bella's hand as I went. I didn't look back but I felt like she was still staring after me.

"What was that about?" Bella asked me this about Alice for the second time today and I sighed. I still didn't know.

"I don't know about that, but I do know this, we're staying away from her and her family. I don't care if she stomps after us, there's something off with her and if they're all like her then they're all off." I said this quietly in the empty hallway, it echoed a lot and I didn't want Alice hearing me. Bella nodded quickly not saying anything more about her. When I said someone or something was off, there was something serious going on. It was a red flag.

"I found some people that want to eat with us and all, if you're up for it." Bella said this and I looked over at her, she was blushing. I began to grin, she found a boy she liked!

"That'd be great Bells. I'd love to meet him. " I said this grinning at her, her face fell. She thought I _wouldn't_ see through that face, tough luck on that one.

I didn't hear Alice come up behind us but I saw her sitting with a table of other pale girls and guys, looking rejected and downtrodden. There was a blonde girl with a bigger dark haired guy, they resonated as a couple to me. The next couple was a guy with copper coloured hair and another blonde girl, this blonde had her hair curly. I focused on Alice and the blondish brownish curly haired guy rubbing her shoulder and frowning, next. I almost felt a little jealous until I decided it was a brother sister idea more so than romance. The fan from the kitchen blew my hair across my shoulder and I watched as Alice's head snapped up, her eyes meeting mine. She looked sad.

I looked away quickly. The guilt was setting in and I took stock of what was on my sister's tray.

"Get an orange, Bella. The Oreo's don't have any Vitamin C in them, sadly." I said this lovingly and she nodded her acceptance, grabbing an orange as I grabbed one for myself too.

* * *

 **WHATCHA THINK? LET ME KNOW.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER MAY JUST BE IN ALICE'S POV.**

 **ALSO IRA IS CONSTANTLY KNOWING THINGS FROM THE FACT SHES INTUITIVE. NOT QUITE LIKE PETER BUT CLOSE.**


	2. She doesn't like me

HI ALL. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED YOU KNOW 3

THIS IS ALICES VIEW, KEEP IN MIND THAT SHES KNOWN HER FOR LITERALLY ALL OF IRENE AND BELLA'S LIVES. SHES A LITTLE IMPATIENT.

* * *

The first few visions, I got a little bit confused. They were almost two decades ago, and I wasn't sure why I was being shown these twin girls. Irenta and Isabella Swan. They were beautiful together, I watched them grow up from the visions arriving in my head. I watched the first time she took her step, she did it before Isabella. Always the more courageous one.

It was interesting how Renee and Charlie gave them the same initials with that variation of name.I didn't think it was bad, I just surprised. I loved the name Irenta. It was fierce and powerful, Latin for "filled with rage". She'd become a powerful women when she was changed.

It continued and eventually I figured out why I was getting these, Irenta was my one and only mate. The one I'd been waiting for for years, the one I'd been searching for.

She was only about a hundred years late, but at the same time it was perfect. I'd had time to perfect my control, and now that I knew she was coming and she was human, it'd be worked on twice as hard. Jasper could feel my happiness explode every time I got a news flash from her life, even if she'd just snuck out or decided what to make for dinner.

The first time I was angry with Irenta was when she'd met Dahlia, her first. It never really occurred to me that she'd have someone before ever meeting me, after all, I hadn't. I remembered seeing their skin touching and the word love muttered in between the sheets and afterwards I saw red.

She was mine. She was meant for me, just as I was meant for her. Jasper had to be sent in to calm me down, I was destroying the forests of Alaska from how much Irenta had driven me crazy. I considered giving myself over to the Volturi guard but had been begged both by my adopted mother and by Jasper to not, to just hold on a few more years. I almost had her within my reach.

Everyone had their own, except for Jasper and I. At first I thought he may have been my mate, but eventually I figured out it was simply a friendship. (This was after we flung each other into a tree when things got a little hot and I figured out I was indeed a lesbian.) Carlisle has Esme, Emmett had Rosalie, Edward had Tanya, and I was about to have my Irenta.

I'd been thinking about her all day when she and Bella flew in. They'd be arriving at the airport and then Charlie would drive them back. I almost went to the air port myself just to catch a whiff of her or touch her but I held myself back and hunted instead. I had to be extremely well-prepared. I didn't want to scare her off.

While I was drinking from the neck of a mountain lion, I was hit with a vision of one of the twins falling. I had come conflicts of who it was but decided it'd had to have been Isabella, my Irenta was the more graceful of the two. Either way I made a mental note to check Irenta over tomorrow when I saw her, just in case.

I drained the beast and gracefully walked into the living room, not a drop of blood or dirt on my dress. It was a favorite of mine after all.

* * *

Today was the day! Oh my goodness today was the day. I was moving around, person to person, rehearsing how they'd react and how amazing my girl was, how much they'd love her. They'd practically grown up with her as I had when I shared every vision with the family. They humored my ups and downs because they loved me and tried to explain that if I loved her, they'd love her.

Rose was the only one that was a little peeved with the idea of a human and any consequences but nearly two decades allowed for some mind changing to begin, and she was at least going to be tolerating my mate. I insisted upon it and from the fact everyone knows I almost vibrate with the force of five three year-old full of coffee, it was something that she was happy to do for me.

"Esme! Carlisle! Today's the day!" I said this as I hopped down the stairs, taking them two or three steps at a time. She and Carlisle were in the kitchen, discussing whatever it was they discuss, I was too excited to listen to it. She turned around first, opening her arms to me for a hug, I ran to her and hugged her, squeezing only a little. Then I did the same to Carlisle.

"Do you think she'll like me?" I paused the excitement bouncing with that though, my heart cracking into a million pieces. Esme frowned and patted my shoulder with loving eyes.

"She'll love you, Alice. Don't worry. We can't wait to meet this Irenta!" She said this happily, clapping her hands together as Carlisle came up next to her, nodding. I hugged both of them one more time before I skipped out to the cars. They'd get there around 7:55 but we could be early, just in case.

* * *

Jasper was trying to calm me down as I was giving him some emotional whiplash, going between nervous, excitement, worry, and longing. I just wanted to feel her hair between my fingers and hear her say she loved me as much as I loved her. I checked my watch for the third time in the last 6 minutes. It was almost time for her to pull in, or she'd be late for our English class.

I saw the red Nissan Sentra pull into the lot, one was staring out the window, the driver was talking to her. I looked over as Edward had a funny look go over his face.

 _"What's that look about, Edward?"_ I thought this and he looked over at me. My feathers were getting ruffled and I stood straighter, glaring at him. I didn't like the look he had going on. It worried me.

"I can't hear them. At all. I can't hear either of their thoughts, Alice." He said this gruffly and my glare broke into a smile, he was grumpy because he couldn't read my mate's thoughts.

 _"HAH. ONE PERSON YOU CAN'T SPY ON, EDDIE BOY."_ I turned back around to watch as the driver smiled at the other. Why was it taking so long for them to get out of the car?

"Shes trying to calm her sister down, Alice. Be just a little more patient, ones the mothering type." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to strengthen the calm feeling and I almost growled. I wanted her now, I was tired of waiting.

Finally! She hopped out of the car, her sister going ahead. We made eye contact as she went up, she wasn't Irenta. I walked over quickly as she was turned around, getting her bag. She turned around and jumped as she looked at me, I guess I might have been a little quiet.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" I bounced as I locked eyes with her, she was the one. She was my Irenta! She looked back at Isabella, the confusion clear on her face. When she looked back at me I could feel myself almost preen with her looking at me.

"Hey. Irene." She said this quietly and I reached over to hug her. Now I have a name to call my mate. Irene. It worked for Irenta.

"Uh..u-hum, Hi. I'm Bella." Her twin sister, Isabella got here finally I let go of my mate to smile her. Trying my best to be welcoming.

"Oh! You _do_ have a twin! I'm Alice." I clapped my hands together, I had been right all along. This was a relief though, I could tell from the reeling back that Irene had been doing that I wasn't making a good impression. It was something I hadn't expected at all. iN all honesty, I had a fantasy of her falling in love at first sight with me as my kind does. Humans were difficult, picky, and they had a choice between acceptance and rejection.

"Y-yeah." Bella was stuttering, she was definitely nervous. I gave her a sympathetic smile, I knew her sister was important to her. If I made a good impression on Bella, then Irene would be so much easier.

"Well it was great meeting you, Alice. Excuse us, we have to get her in class." Irene said this with a tight smile, I didn't mind. She was definitely the mother in the two, it was understandable that she'd want to.

"You'll make it into our English class on time, by the way!" I called from the parking lot and she gave me a thumbs up. I grinned, feeling happy and content with that interaction as I skipped back to my family.

"How was that?" I asked as I skipped back. Jasper smiled at me and Edward shrugged. I looked around at everyone else

"Well?" I asked them impatiently. As they answered I had a vision of me hugging Irene in the empty English classroom. I began to grin and clapped my hands together. I didn't care about what they thought anymore, they'd learn to love her. I wasn't letting go.

"Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked me with a raised brow and I shook my head grinning. That was for me and Irene to know, and because it was I started to sing the Canadian national anthem to keep it from Edward. He glared at me and I giggled as I skipped off to English. Today was the best day!

* * *

I waited for Irene to arrive, and she did, right as Mr. De Ronin was about to close the door. Seeing her rush in with her rosy cheek and hair swishing around made my face crease into another smile. She was so perfect.

"Um Sir, could you sign this please?" I heard her ask as she looked at him as he came back around his desk, inspecting her. I narrowed my eyes at the teacher, silently promising to break his fingers if he tried to hit on her the same way he had hit on me. To this day I cringe at the smell of that man's breath.

"Sure. Please introduce yourself, Ms Swan." He said this and dismissed her after we made eye contact and I glared him down. I was small but I was a force of nature when I wanted to be.

She turned around and I started waving for her to notice me. She'd hopefully be more likely to sit next to me. The only other open seat was next to Ben, a boy of Asian descent that would fuck anything that moved if he could.

"Well I'm Irene. I'm sure you all know Charlie Swan, I'm his daughter. I have a twin in this grade, her name's Bella." We made eye-contact and I smiled down at her as she introduced herself, the glare was gone entirely.

She finished and walked up the row, towards me. I grinned with excitement, I'd get to sit next to my Irene. She shivered and I tried to keep in mind that my teeth may not be the most comforting thing for her right now, so I slowly leveled the death-grin into a smile. My mate was so perceptive, it may even travel on as an ability in her immortality. If she wanted immortality anyways. I'd live out her old days with her if she let me. If she did let me then when she died of old age I'd just go expose myself and be taken care of to.

"I told you, you'd make it!" I said this quietly, smiling at her, as she set up all her papers and pencils. She nodded, not making eye contact which made me frown but I accepted it. During the lesson I slowly shifted so that our arms were touching now, it was torture to not just hold her hand or kiss her.

I enjoyed the shocks between our arms and I kept looking at them, admiring the way they looked together. It took so long and now I could touch her. It was worth the wait.

"You should have lunch with my family and I, today." I whispered into her ear and watched as she straightened her back and her heart beat sped up. I could smell the slightest bit of lust coming off of her and started to giggle. I had an effect on her and I loved it.

"Sorry. I promised my sister that I'd eat with her." She laid her hand on my arm and whispered into my ear, the giggling stilled and I leaned towards her, trying to just get closer. I searched the future with the idea of after school and found I couldn't see a thing to do with her. It scared me and I narrowed my eyes at her, what was she doing? Did she know she had blinded me? She raised an eyebrow and I tried to remember that she didn't know about me or my abilities. If she had blinded me, it was unintentional.

"I'll eat with you guys then, introduce you all to some people." She looked back over at me and seemed to think about it for a second. I began to feel a little worried and but she nodded eventually and I started to smile, happy again.

* * *

"Alice, really. Its okay. I can carry my own stuff, like seriously." She said this as she reached for the bag, but I danced out of her reach and heard her sigh. I started laughing when she reached again and grumbled after I stopped, suddenly remembering the vision from earlier. This caused Irene to bump into me. She was about to fall over when I looked down at her. She leaned up and I started to lean in as her mirror. I dropped the bag, joke forgotten as I stared into her brown eyes and pulled her closer to me. She smelled sweet, like honey suckle. I wanted to scoop her up and mark her as mine already.

I was so caught up in the moment with Irene I never realized her sister was coming up the hall. I only realized as she did, and she pushed me away. I watched, looking sad as she grabbed her bag, and gave me a forced laugh. I growled at this and watched, with dismay, as she pulled her sister out of here and away from me.

"You coming?" Bella's voice sounded from the entrance and she nodded quickly, running away from me. She never looked back but I watched her leave, I just wanted my mate. I tried to remember that _patience_ was key. She was only human.

"What was that about?" Bella asked her and she sighed. Would she tell Bella about it?

"I don't know about that, but I do know this, we're staying away from her and her family. I don't care if she stomps after us, there's something off with her and if they're all like her then they're all off." She said this quietly in the empty hallway, it echoed a lot and I don't think I knew a worse feeling than the one of her walking away from me. Happy to finally be rid of me.

Their conversation continued but I couldn't hear over the pain, I felt Jasper come in at some point, pulling me up from the floor, where I'd apparently gotten on my knees.

"Alice? Alice, what are you doing? Get up." Jasper hauled me up and I sputtered, wanting to cry.

"She rejected me. She was happy to get rid of me. Jasper, this wasn't supposed to happen, I never saw her leaving, why is she leaving?" I asked the questions in succession trying to make sense of something that wasn't meant to happen. I felt him pick me up and move towards wherever he wanted to go, I wasn't paying attention.

"Alice?" Rosalie was waving her hand in front of my face now. I stared at her, she looked worried and she looked between me and Edward.

"I can't hear anything but 'how did this happen' and 'why me', Rose." He responded uneasily, looking worriedly at me as well. I stared at the table, drowning out all other distractions but Jasper's hand on my shoulder. He was trying to take the pain away, it just wasn't working. Now I understand why we die after our mates do. I didn't want to live with out Irenta anymore.

"Alice, whats wrong?" Emmett was asking me now and I shook my head, still unable to speak.

"She wanted Isabella to stay away from us, there's something wrong with me. I'm not good enough for her, she doesn't like me at all." I said this when I found my voice again but I almost started crying as I thought about it for the fourth time. Tanya was quiet, as always, she didn't have much to say but a sympathetic look on her face.

Rose growled at this and my shoulders shook, why didn't she want me?

"She does like you, Alice. At least a little bit." Jasper had leaned down closer to me, I looked back him and furrowed my brow as I shook my head. It wasn't possible.

"She got jealous when she saw me rubbing your shoulder, she _does_ like you, Alice. I promise." I stared at him for a bit, he seemed serious enough and I stopped shaking as much. It was about this time that her scent rolled around to this side of the cafeteria, I jerked my head over to her and noticed she was looking at me. She turned quickly and began to fuss over what her sister was eating.

"She feels guilty, Alice. Shes not rejected you." Jasper continued stroking my shoulder and I took in a deep breath, nodding. Maybe there was hope still.

"I still don't like her. Shes supposed to be Alice's mate, not her tormentor." Rosalie snapped it off and I gave her a heart broken look, which in turn softened her glare. She sighed and looked away from me. We all inspected my human, Irenta Mae Swan. She was definitely a handful for me.


	3. WHOOPS

**HI ALL. THIS CHAPTER GETS A BIT HEAVY AT THE END, LET ME KNOW IF THERES ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE OR CHANGE AS WE GO.**

* * *

We sat down at a table with two other girls, the blonde guy Bella was staring at and blushing, and the thirsty Asian. I believed the girls were Angela Weber and Jessica somethingsomething. I hadn't paid attention to her name, it was annoying me the way she kept glaring at my sister everytime she touched Mike's arm.

"Oh. My. God. Don't look now, but the Cullen's are staring at you, Irma." Jessica put her hand on my arm tell me this as a whispering volume. I glared first at her hand and then just at her face.

"Irene." I corrected snappily, still glaring at her. She didn't seem to hear me though.

"Ugh, you two are so lucky. You're like shiny new toys of Forks. Even the _Cullen's_ are noticing you two!" Jessica slapped my arm at this point and while I know it was playful I glared even harder at her if it were possible. She of course never noticed it. Lunch continued on and on and I started to realize the Cullens wouldn't _stop_ staring. I was considering initiating a staring contest by staring back at them but decided against it in lieu of lunch. I leaned closer to my twin and whispered in her ear.

"You know for people who get stared at 24-7, you'd think they'd be less likely to do it." I grumbled to Bella. She grinned at my complaints and looked back over at Mike across the table as he told a story. What about? I have no idea and I don't care. I could feel their eyes in the back of head and it was starting to bother me.

* * *

The school day ended and I met Bella in the parking lot. She was talking to the same blonde guy from lunch, Mike Newton I think? They were laughing and she was grinning as he leaned closer to her so I decided to walk a little bit slower. Okay I may have walked as slowly as possible and stopped to tie my shoe a few times.

"You know that boot doesn't have any laces on it, right?" A soft voice sounded beside me and if it hadn't been so sweet sounding, I'd have jumped. I looked up to meet Alice's eyes again and sighed.

"Look, Alice right?" I said this sounding a little grumpy and her frown deepened. I was going to let her down easy, I didn't feel like dealing with this girl fluttering all over me for the rest of the year. She nodded slowly, starting to grimace.

"I know that you may have some fe-" I was about to give her the whole its not you, its me speech when she put her finger over my lips. She looked sad but seemed to have accepted it for the most part.

"I already know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it." She said this sounding a little emotional, like she was about to cry. I paled at the though, guilt creeping up on me. I just really really didn't want to hurt her and I didn't want to see her cry. Either of those things felt like a horrifying and scarring thing to do for some reason, like I'd killed a puppy in front of a child. She began to shake after that and I began to panic, I had to fix whatever error I just made.

"No, Alice. Please don't cry. We can go d-" I got cut off for the second time today, this time by a guy friend I'd made named Tyler.

"Hey! Irene, me and a couple of guys are going to go hang at the mall. You should join us. Bring Bella too!" He said this grinning as he threw his arm around my shoulders and Alice looked up, looking teary. I frowned at the face she made when her eyes zeroed in on the arm tossed around my shoulders. Teary Alice turned into an angry Alice, quickly. It was a little terrifying and honestly, I think she scared Tyler big time more so than me.

"Get your arm off of her." Her voice had seemingly gone a few octaves deeper and we both froze, staring at her as she stared at Tyler's arm. She looked ready to tare it off and burn it and I felt Tyler slowly inch away, trying to pull me back as he went. She had nearly glared holes into my shoulder when the honey blonde came up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He looked a little frazzled and I felt like it too. I was so confused over Alice. Every time I saw her, I started to like her more and more, but I'd known her for literally a day. Wanting a girl who you weren't totally sure was into you, was a bit difficult to gauge. Especially when she also creeped you out in the slightest.

"Hello, Alice hasn't introduced such a lovely lady to me. Jasper Whitlock, at your service, mam."The blonde had a southern twang to his words and I felt calm come over me slowly. That was odd. I wasn't sure if that was me, I began to try and refuse it, blocking it out. He got a funny look on his face, it was frowning but not quite there.

"Irene." I said this uneasily, I didn't feel like these two were safe for me or Tyler especially. He gave me a forced smile and I felt like he'd stopped breathing. Alice went still again, getting the far away look, and began to smile with the anger gone. I felt my eyes widen as she smiled at me, she was so backwards and forwards then side and up and and down, it was the emotional roller coaster from hell with her.

"Irene! Why don't you and Bella come out shopping with me? My treat!" She said this clasping her hands together and I hesitated to accept the gracious offer. There was something off with her and I realized the family had a surplus of funds from the Hummer's, Porsche's, and Volvo's that the rest of them had but I still felt like they had a predatory quality to them. It was their teeth that set me off, all white and perfect and very much pointy looking. I couldn't figure out why I'd be so off put by them though, they were just pale and eccentric kids.

"Alright, but Bella may not come." I said this frowning slightly, I didn't want Bella there in case I had to leave the two of them alone. The protective instincts were coming out but they were in conflict with the fact I found Alice absolutely enchanting. She was small and bouncy and I kept getting the urge to have her touch me or to touch her when I stared into her eyes. (Which had been happening quite often in the SINGLE day I've known her.)

"What might Bella not come too?" Bella's voice came from the side of my, I looked over at her to see her looking between the three of us curiously. She obviously didn't have the same off putting feeling about the Cullens, that I had. Tyler may have though. Alice kept going between ignoring him and glaring at the offending arm that was still hanging off my shoulder.

"A shopping trip, Bells." I said this gruffly, giving her the warning to not go with. She narrowed her eyes at me and I could tell she was about to go off on a rebellion strike again, this time from curiosity.

"I'd love to go! When and where, Alice?" She said this cheerfully and I noticed her stutter had stopped, she was looking smugly at me and I glared at her. I heard the crack-pixie clap her hands together in excitement and I wanted to groan out loud again.

"How about tomorrow! Its a Saturday anyways." She was smiling kindly at Bella, and I could swear she winked at me at some point when Bella looked down at me to think.

"Please, Ira?" Bella had decidedly finished thinking about it and I wasn't sure what her angle was simply because she _hated_ shopping. She was hanging off my arm, Tyler had gone entirely quiet and I swear I could feel him drooling on my shoulder. I sighed and nodded slowly. I'd just have to keep an eye on Bella a lot more.

"Perfect, its decided then. I'll come around to your house to pick you up around 9 and we'll make a day of it!" She hugged me quickly and I didn't freeze up this time, in fact I wrapped an arm around her and patted her on the back.

She almost seemed to purr when she let go and patted Bella on the shoulder. She skipped off to get into the Hummer, Jasper nodded at us and followed her. I looked over and saw the blonde girl was glaring at me from a distance and I raised a brow at her expression as she got into the car.

"Tyler?" I said as I shook my shoulder, trying to get his attention when I heard him snore softly. I turned my head to the side and saw he was sound asleep, drooling onto my shoulder.

"Awe come on, Tyler. TYLER!" I shook my shoulders even more now and I'm sure I had the most attractive look of disgust on my face. He muttered and pulled me closer, how was he standing and sleeping?

"Bella, go get someone to get him off of my shoulder and wake his ass up." I said this grimly and she sauntered off, grinning at my misfortune. As the Hummer rolled out I heard Alice's tinkling laughter out the window.

* * *

"Sorry, Irene. I have no idea what happened, we were just standing there and I just got so sleepy." Tyler was apologizing on the phone for the third or fourth time since we got home. I sighed and waited for him to take a breath.

"Tyler. Seriously. Its _okay._ " I grounded this out, trying to work on cooking food for Bella and Charlie and listen to Tyler ramble on at the same time.

"But really, I don't know how it happened! I know that's a really shitty impression on the first day and you seem so cool an-" Tyler continued to ramble, I was chopping up red and yellow peppers and sliced my finger in the process. I yelped at the cut and made a disgusted face with the blood.

"Irene? Are you okay?" Now he was worried about me, great. Here we go, he'll blame himself for the finger cutting.

"I'm fine Tyler, I just cut my finger. I'll call you back, okay?" I said this patiently as I put down the knife and went to the sink. I wasn't calling him back, but he didn't need to know that.

"Alright! I hope it wasn't because I was talking too much or something, because you know I do that som-" Tyler just kept on going, didn't he? God damn that kid could talk.

"Bye, Tyler." I grounded this out and clicked the end call button before he could continue from where I cut him off. I was a grumpy munchkin for some reason and I wasn't sure why. It felt like I was missing something or I'd done something horrible and I couldn't stop thinking about what it may be. I almost wanted to growl from pure frustration with myself and the situation as I wrapped a bandage around my middle finger.

* * *

"Hey Irene. Wheres Bells?" Charlie shuffled himself in the door and hung up his belt and gun. I was making a plate for Bella, whenever she got home, and wrapping it in aluminum foil.

"Shes with Jacob." I replied. He nodded and sat down at the table after grabbing a beer from the fridge. We were quiet for a bit as I covered the plate for her.

"Whats for dinner?" I could hear him taking swigs of beer, vaguely I wondered about just how much he really drank and dismissed it.

"Black bean enchilada." I popped the plate in the oven and wrote a note for her as I spoke. He got up and grabbed his plate and sat back down as I grabbed mine. The table went quiet again as we chewed.

"This is good." I looked up at him and saw he had a pinched look on his face, he was trying to compliment me and start a conversation with a daughter he'd not spoken to in years. I decided to throw him a bone.

"Yeah. Found the recipe on the internet, how was work?" I asked this quietly, the sound of forks on plates became more apparent than before and I began to miss having Bella do the conversation for me.

"It was fine, I guess. No new murders in a town this small. Ran into Dr. Cullen though, hes a nice guy. Good family." He was talking by himself now, meaning I didn't have to say much. The Cullen bit caught my ear though.

"You think they're a good family? Nothing...weird with them at all?" I tried to phrase it in a way that wasn't bitchy but when I saw his face darken, I may have failed that aspect.

"They're good people, Irene. The people of this town would do well to remember how generous, kind, and welcoming that man and his family were. They adopted six children, **six.** Even Dr. Cullen is over qualified for our hospital, we're extremely luck to have him working here." He was grumpy and defensive. I guessed that the Cullens were talked about a lot in Forks and sighed.

It was time I was nicer to Alice and her family, maybe this would let Charlie and I get along better or something.

* * *

I was laying in bed, day dreaming about an Alice with fangs when I heard someone come in. They were soft footed, female, all thoughts of Alice disappeared. I sat up and went to the dark hallway, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Bella?" I said this softly, trying to not wake Charlie in case it was her.

"Yeah, its me." She called back just as softly and I came quickly down the stairs. We moved to the kitchen and she sat down as I turned on the lights and got her dinner warmed.

"How was Jacob's?" I asked her.

"He was same old Jacob, but he told me a few stories this time." She shrugged and responded in a soft voice. I tilted my head, trying to remember any Quileute stories.

"Care to share?" I asked grinning, she smiled back. She looked a little tired and windblown but she seemed like she had fun.

"Well there was one about the 'cold ones'..." She was off on her story ramble about the cold ones and the Quileute wolves. I began to get a little worried as she told me about the cold ones, as the name stated they were cold and hard as marble but drank the blood of the tribe members and had been attacked by the locals. The 'wolves' also apparently have a treaty with a family of animal blood-drinkers. I shook it off, trying to remember what Charlie had said earlier and smiled at Bella when she stopped the stories and had started eating.

"Well that sounds like it was fun." I said grinning and stood up, a little dizzy now.

"I'm going to go to bed, remember to lock the door and put your dish in the sink." I said this and turned to go up the stairs again.

"By the way, Ira..." Bella started again and I stopped to look back at her. Her brow had furrowed and I waited for the words to come to her.

"I know you didn't want me to go with you guys because you're all protective and all but I want to get to know them. Maybe they're really nice people, you know?" Bella started to ramble a bit but I waited and she finished with that, looking up to me for a response somewhere along the lines of 'its okay.' I nodded slowly, accepting her answer and went upstairs to go lay down for a bit.

 **SOMEWHAT OF A LEMON**

 **(I'VE MOVED THE RATING UP AND THIS WON'T HAVE A REAL EFFECT ON THE PLOT SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP, LOVES.)**

This time I fell asleep and dreamed of Alice and I, but we were in my bed and for some reason it was larger. She was wearing a purple dress, waiting for me on the bed. I glided over and saw myself in the mirror as I passed by, I was pale.

Pale as Alice and my eyes were black. I looked down at my hands as one of hers slid under my shirt, my nails had grown longer, and they were painted a deep red colour.

I could feel her hand grip the left side of my chest and she pulled my head towards her, demanding my attention. I was more than willing to give it to her. She pulled back from me and I realized why when she pinched my nipple and I yelped, she gave me a smirk when I tried to pull her back down to me but she resisted. I growled and she growled back, making my own growl sound a bit like a kitten.

We weren't in my room anymore, we were in a forest with a cottage next to us. I decided to flip over and felt the grass beneath my fingers as she slid a finger into me. It was a surprise and I jumped a little when I felt her breath on my thigh. I looked down to see her eyes had gone red and she snarled as she bit into my leg, tearing it off. I screamed.

 **LEMON OVER**

"IRA! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me and rolled away, falling off my bed. I looked around, searching for her and felt my thigh. It was still in tact and there weren't any bite marks on it so I took it as a crazy wet dream gone horribly wrong.

"Ira?" I looked up to see a tired looking Charlie and a scared Bella. It was at this point I gained normality and stood up, smoothing out my clothes.

"Sorry. Nightmare. Something was eating me, I'm fine!" I said this shakily and held up a thumbs up to her.

"Well I'm going back to bed then, Irene." Charlie shook his head, walking back out. I didn't know what time it was but I guessed it wasn't very late. That was mostly the truth, she didn't need to know I was also having sexy time turned bad with a girl I told her to stay away from.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella frowned, I took in a big breath and smiled at her.

"I'm all good, Bells. Go back to sleep." Her frown deepened but she nodded anyways, slowly turning and leaving my room. I turned off the lamplight and squeezed my eyes closed, I _had_ to get that girl out of my head, and fast.


	4. Shopping with Alice

_**SOME OF YOU MAY LOVE ME AFTER THIS, SOME MAY HATE ME. SUCKS TO SUCK. :3**_

* * *

I shuffled down the stairs, Bella was chipper. She had rosy cheeks and a bounce in her step, if I hadn't known any better I'd say she had a new love interest.

I sat down at the table and she handed me a cup of tea, and skipped over to the stove, humming. Charlie and I looked at each other then at Bella.

"So Bells..." Charlie started and looked over at me for a direction, I nodded and tried to get a 'guy' mouthed across the table at him. He seemed to have understood but took to long to say it.

"Hmm?" Bella responded, distracted by her phone. She'd gotten a text message.

"Whose the guy?" I said point blank, beating Charlie to the question. She paused and I watched with mirth as her cheeks turned bright red, I began to grin. Charlie and I started laughing at the expression she made.

"Theres no guy!" She was embarrassed now by Charlie and I's laughter and turned back around.

"I bet its Mike Newton." I leaned over to Charlie to say it in a whisper-yell so she'd hear. Charlie nodded, he accepted Mike as a son-in-law now. I snorted at the idea.

"It is not!" Bella was grumpy now, after I snorted. I couldn't blame her but I felt like she was being childish, it was just what happened. People got crushes. I was dealing with my own furious crush at the moment. I was just better at hiding it than Bells.

A few minutes passed and we looked around at the clock, it was about 8:30. Early start for people who weren't into the whole morning thing. Bella huffed and sat down, still distracted with her phone. She cracked a smile a few minutes later and I watched as Charlie almost leaned closer to try and see who she was texting. I cracked a smile at this, he was slowly going back in the the dad mode.

"So I was thinking about heading down to go fishing with Harry Clearwater, maybe you two would like to come?" Charlie looked hopeful and as I thought about the idea of sea water and the humidity, my face crinkled into a grimace. No way in hell.

"I'm good, thanks Charlie." I said this and shivered at the thought of what my hair would look like after.

"Oh. Okay." Charlie muttered this and took a sip of his coffee, he looked sad and I looked across the table at Bella. She was biting her lip, trying to weigh the odds of something, I'm sure. She looked over to me and I realized she was asking if it was okay for her to spend the day with Charlie instead of Alice and I. I nodded, it was better this way.

"Charlie, I'd like to go..I-if thats okay." Bella said this, not looking at her phone. Instead she was looking at Charlie, a little worried he'd say no.

"Sure! That'd be great, I'll introduce you to Harry." Charlie perked up at the idea of one of his daughters spending the day with him. I brought the glass up to my lips to hide the smile that grew there when I saw Bella perk up too. It made me happy to see them bonding.

* * *

"Wheres Bella?" Alice asked me curiously as she took stock of my outfit and my lack of twin.

"She and Charlie are having a father-daughter bonding day." I shrugged and looked at her when she didn't respond or start driving. She was staring at me again but she looked mildly happy.

"What?" I asked her, touching my face for something I'd missed. When she still said nothing I peered closer at her, she just kept on smiling at me. She quickly turned and shook her head.

"Nothing, sorry. I zone out sometimes, but today I promise to try and do as little as possible!" Alice giggled as she said this, like there was a joke she knew about that I didn't know. I pulled a confused face but said nothing as she turned on the radio and we started the hours long trip to Los Angeles. She chatted a bit along the way about her family and how they came to be. I felt like she had left out a lot of details, but accepted it none the less.

* * *

We'd be shopping nearly all day, it was late at night now and I was texting Bella and Charlie to let them know I'd be rather late getting home. Alice made me try on just about everything and bought it all even when the price tag was absolutely sinful. I liked shopping as much as the next girl, but Alice...Alice was a superhuman with shopping. She'd gone all day without stopping unless I said I had to sit down.

Speaking of Alice, we'd gotten a little closer. I found that after the hugs from yesterday, I didn't mind her touching me. In fact I'd come to enjoy it as I thought back...

 _"Irene! You have to try this on, the purple would look amazing with your dark hair." Alice skipped over to me for what felt like zillionth time, handing me something new to try on. I groaned loudly when I saw the price tag in the dressing room, of course I'd already put it on but 200 dollars for a stupid dress was insanity._

 _"Alice! We are **not** getting this dress." I yelled out, taking off the dress, I'd worked it down to my waist when she opened the door. I was caught between embarrassment and the need to kiss her when I saw her take in my appearance. Her eyes traveled down then back up, getting distracted by my black and red lace bra. I watched her eyes darken and her tongue come out to lick her lips when she looked back at my face. _

_"I think it looks fine." Her voice came out as a semi-whisper and she closed the door behind her as she came in. She walked up closer to me, and slowly moved my hands away from my chest to pull the dress back up._

 _"Whats wrong with it?" She was still hoarse sounding despite the fact that she'd zipped the dress back up already and was looking at me in the mirror. I fought to find my voice, the effect this girl had on me was awful. I'd have to change everything when I got home, I was going to be soaked after this._

 _"Th-um..the price tag. Its too much!" I found my voice finally after that round of total eye fucking on both our sides. She looked back at me then down at the price tag that happened to be laying on my chest. It took her a second and I have a feeling she looked at a little more than the price tag but she shook her head._

 _"Thats fine, Irene." She said this and dismissed the issue of price. I felt her hands, soft but firm at the same time, run down my shoulders to stop at my hands. She held them and stared down at me, as she did I could feel everything heating up again and briefly considered whether or not I was blushing. I didn't understand why she had this effect, I'd lost my own virginity to Dahlia. Why was Alice any different?_

 _"I'm not waiting anymore." She muttered this gruffly and pulled me to her, our lips meeting in the middle. I immediately reciprocated without quite thinking about it. When I did think about it, she'd pulled away already, leaving me wanting more._

 _"Wh-what? Why?" I sputtered, indignant that she'd pulled away before I was ready, and stuck my hands on my hips glaring up at her. She grinned and ran her hand down to cup my ass and gently squeezed. Apparently she gave no fucks now that I'd responded to her advances. I, however, still gave a few. I pushed her back slightly from the sudden contact with my ass and she giggled. She was enjoying my responsiveness._

 _"You're getting the dress, Irene." She said this as a final answer let go of me after another squeeze. She left me in the dressing room with bruised lips and a racing heart, I huffed at this and turned back to look at myself in the mirror. I did look pretty good._

I heard a glass bottle break from around the corner and finally took notice that I was standing in a dark alleyway behind a mall, alone. I tried as hard as possible to blend into the wall as I heard heavy foot steps come around the corner, where was Alice with the car already? This was an awful situation to be in.

"Oh look here boys. What have we got?" The male voice sounded deep and gorgeous but everything was wrong about this picture. Why did I think he sounded nice? A few more heavy steps came around and I felt them all look at me, taking stock.

"There should be enough to go around." Another replied, and I peered into the darkness, only seeing glinting...red eyes?

"I don't know...Shes kinda small, we may have to wait for another to show up. Not going to be much blood in that one." A third sounded out and I watched as they took a few steps into the light, they were all pale and beautiful, like Alice. But their eyes were all red and malevolent, they were sniffing the air.

"She smells like one of us. I don't know if this is really a good idea, guys." The second one said worried now, I forgot to pay attention to each word they said, focusing more on the fact that they were getting closer. It was time to run. I took off in a single direction, arms pumping.

It felt like a brick had been hurdled at me as I fell, face first. I started to scream until a hand went over my mouth, why didn't I just go with Charlie today? I looked up at the male on top of me, absolutely terrified.

I thought they would just strip me and get it over with but I felt my heart beat increase as they each picked a spot and opened their mouths to reveal perfect white canines. I opened my mouth to scream again as they sunk them into my arms and neck and a burning started.

"IRENTA! NO!" I heard my name shouted and it vaguely reminded me of Alice's voice. I tried to look over to where it sounded like it came from, but there was no one there. It felt like a life time until the one on my chest was pulled off and I watched in a burning haze as the other two dropped my arms, hissing with my blood dripping out of their mouths.

"Let go of him, woman. The human's our meal, get your own." They were arguing with the the other person, the other person responded but I was distracted by the hot poker sensation traveling up my arms. The two standing over me hissed again and leapt at whoever had came.

I closed my eyes and tried to not cry out anymore than I already was. I rolled to the side, and my hand landed in something wet. I opened an eye to see a black sticky puddle under my other arm, how'd that happen? Looking at the arm, I realized that I was literally laying in a puddle of my own blood. I was bleeding out. I was going to die. What was Bella going to do? She'd be heart broken. I decided these were the best thoughts to go on about, ignoring the skin ripping, banging on metal, and general sounds of things happening around me. It sounded like a fight.

The burning had spread down from my chest and was going towards my legs when something cold and hard picked me up off the ground. I lazily looked over and saw a frilly shirt that had once been white but had torn and gotten red splashed on it. Someone was whimpering and another person was crying. I realized I was the one whimpering, and Alice was crying.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle, Irene. I'm so sorry." I was dropped in the backseat and I looked down at my arms, I'd bleed onto the leather. Abruptly we started moving and I realized my sense of time was impaired when I felt like we had been travelling for a few minutes and suddenly the **WELCOME TO FORKS** sign passed by the window.

Alice had been responding to every cry of pain I made with an apology and I began to feel bad for her. It wasn't her fault I'd been infected with whatever was in those guy's mouths. When the burning traveled back from my feet up to my knees, I was pulled out of the car again. There was a shout and a lot of worried voices. I opened my eyes to see the outlines of a blonde guy, speaking.

"I can't suck it back out Alice, she'll die from the blood loss before the change happens." The outline said sounding regretful. I closed my eyes again, the haziness was making my vision go black.

"Well what can you do?! LOOK AT HER. Shes in so much pain, Carlisle!" Alice's voice sounded again, this time she sounded like she was in agony and I haphazardly reached out towards her, trying to tell her it was okay. Someone took my hand and squeezed it, they were so cold. I was starting to feel cold where the burning had left for the most part.

"I can try to get some morphine, Alice." He replied uneasily and I felt a gush of wind go over me and pinching sensations in my chest and arms. It made the burning in my arms lessen but the worse of it had moved elsewhere.

It was in my head now, banging around, killing things...memories. I started to remember less and less from my life. Thoughts were going unanswered, who was Renee? Who was Phil? I wanted my Alice. I remembered there was something cold in hand and squeezed it as a test, it squeezed back.

"I'm here, Irenta. I'm not leaving you." Alice sounded like she was next to me, she was still here. My Alice was still here. Someone came in, leaving a breeze over me.

"Hows she doing?" A male sounded from the corner, he sounded worried. I heard a sigh come from Alice.

"Its hard to tell. She hasn't been crying as much, how much longer does she have?" Alice asked, she sounded so anxious and sorry. I wanted to hug her and make her troubles go away. I kept feeling more and more attached to the woman holding my hand throughout this experience. She was becoming my everything.

"A day or so more. Her heart will give out sometime tomorrow and she'll wake up after that." He answered her question, sounding guilty, like he wanted to be able to do something more but couldn't. Tomorrow? How long had I been here? Was Bella okay? I squeezed the hand again, this time it was weaker. I couldn't open my eyes anymore, they were too heavy.

It felt like a hot poker had begun to poke holes in my throat, slowly moving to my lungs and heart. I cried out and felt the hand holding mine tighten as I did. It was shaking and I could feel drops landing on my forearm. Was she crying for me?

"Alice, its not your fault. You couldn't get to her fast enough, you tried. She could have been sucked dry instead." The guy was back again, I hadn't realized he'd stepped in again. Or maybe he had never left. I honestly couldn't tell.

"I should have Carlisle. I shouldn't have even left her alone there, I kept ignoring visions and I shouldn't have. I was stupid and now my mate has paid the mistake. It wasn't even her choice! What if she never wanted to become like us? She'll lose everyone, Carlisle." Alice was heated and it broke my heart to hear her sound so weepy and regretful.

I kept wanting to tell her it was okay, that it wasn't her fault. I was going to be okay and I forgave her for everything. I couldn't speak between the pokers in my chest. My heart beat was speeding up, trying to keep me kicking still. I started to worry that I wouldn't be okay. It was trying so hard but the burning was getting bigger and bigger. I was trying to fight against it, I didn't want to leave Alice and Bella behind.

"Carlisle...I think shes fighting the venom." Alice's voice was croaky but she sounded surprised. I felt someone move closer to me.

"She is...but its too late. Its already attacking her heart." It must have been Carlisle speaking now, he sounded grave. What venom? Was I bitten by a snake? They both sounded so surprised.

Why was it getting so hard to breath? I squeezed Alice's hand tighter and tighter as I tried to keep my heart beat going, come _on_. We can do this. The beat was picking up and faltering at the same time, the beats were becoming inconsistent. I was losing the battle, horribly. The burning wasn't anywhere but in my heart now. I needed to breath, breathing would help. Why was there no air? I'm suffocating, can't they see me suffocating?

"Just let go, Irenta. You're hurting yourself. Let go and it'll stop hurting. I promise, baby." Alice's voice came across to me in the fog of the burning. I hesitated for a second, wouldn't I die if I let go? My Alice wouldn't let me die, would she? The burning kicked up again, trying to one up my will, I cried out of pain and decided she was right. She wouldn't lead me astray.

Just like that, I let go. My heart gave out. I was gone. I passed from my old world with faces whose names I'd lost, to a new one that I knew held Alice in it.

* * *

 _ **HAH DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING, DID YA?**_

 _ **PLOT TWIST MOFOS.**_


	5. Awake

**Hey! Sorry I have reposted the chapter because I forgot to say that the past chapters have been edited c: sorry guys!**

* * *

Someone was stroking my head, they were soft and their hands were small. I opened my eyes, the world was crystal clear and I blinked to get the use of my own eyelids back. It had been the ride from hell and back.

"Alice?" I asked the ceiling, not turning my head any direction. The stroking stopped and my Alice's head came into view. I stared into her eyes, they were almost black. My world had already shifted but now it was focused solely on Alice, everything was submitted into her care. Bella would be okay, I'd be forgiven and now all that was needed was for Alice to know I forgave her to.

"You know who I am?" She asked me hesitantly, reaching closer to my cheek.

"You're my Alice. You were here for everything." I nodded and responded easily, cracking a small smile at the electricity that was caused as she stroked my cheek. I leaned into her touch, almost purring from the contact. She started to cry, shaking as she looked down at me, I frowned.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her uneasily. It was worrying me. She shook her head putting a hand over her mouth and pulling away from me. I sat up as she back away and reached out towards her, I didn't want her leaving. She was the only thing I really understood right now.

"You don't know what I've done, Irenta. I-if you knew..." She started and couldn't quite finish. I thought back before the pain had begun and flashes of the vampires eating me, waiting on Alice, saying good bye to Bella and Charlie that morning...I thought back even farther trying to force out names and places and times to each memory I was shown. I was in Arizona... with Renee and Phil. Who were they? Why were Bella and I with them? Renee was my mother, our mother. Phil was her husband. Interesting. Was I a vampire now? Was that what it meant?

"Alice, I do know. Its okay, Ali. I'm okay." I said this smiling at her, stepping off the patient bed I'd been on. I was hyper aware of everything, the sounds of paper crinkling beneath me, the lack of heart beats in this house and the various smells. There were others here but they were waiting, they knew I was awake.

"Y-you remember then?" She sounded absolutely shocked at this outcome, the tears were drying back up and I walked to her, pulling her in a hug. She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around me fully.

She was taking in deep breaths and I realized I wasn't breathing, I tried to enforce the habit more so, taking in a deep breath in Alice's neck. She smelled divine to me, like fresh cut grass and roses after the rain had fallen.

"I was so worried that you'd hate me for being so late. I never wanted you to find out about our kind like this, you were supposed to have a choice." She was rambling, incredibly nervous apparently. I giggled and was in awe at the noise I'd just made. It sounded like a mix between a piano and a bird chirping. What the fuck was that? I had a nasally laugh.

"Like Carlisle said, I could have just died. I already lost a lot of blood and this way its okay. I'm still alive...sorta." I was explaining everything to her as I went back in my memories, it was a little fuzzy but it was going to be remembered one way or another. I added on the sorta when I took notice of the fact that I had no heart beat, which honestly was a little alarming.

"You remember Carlisle? And everything?" I could almost hear the amazement and shock in her voice despite not seeing her face. I supposed this wasn't normal for...our kind.

"Yeah but quick question, What the hell am I?" I pulled back and asked her this, staring into her eyes. She almost blanched and cleared her throat.

"Carlisle! You can come in now. Shes pretty calm and controlled. He'll answer all your questions, okay? He explains it better than I do." She was talking quickly and I realized that the only way I was understanding everything was that I had some kind of enhanced hearing, everything was processing faster. The door opened slowly behind us. I turned around from Alice and instead just grasped her hand, watching him come through the door.

"Irenta? I'm Carlisle, I'm Alice's adopted father." He was speaking much slower than Alice and had an air of comfort and compassion surrounding him, his eyes were gold though. I looked back over at Alice for reassurance and she gave me a kind smile. He was okay to trust.

"Is it okay if I run a few tests and I'll answer any questions. We'll be quick, I promise. I imagine the thirst is sneaking up on you, so we got some blood to spare." He was definitely kind. I wasn't sure if there was ever a time he wasn't nice. I mean I'm sure hes got a bad side like anyone but he reeked of that fatherly, caring vibe. He handed me a bag of blood quickly, almost throwing it at me, like he expected me to ravage it and take his arm off if it got in the way.

"Actually no. Until you said something I didn't notice a thing. Even now its pretty small." I said this merrily, holding onto Alice's hand. I looked at the bag of blood that had been tossed at me and landed on the floor, it was a deep red and I wasn't very interested in it. I did feel a need to try it however it wasn't something I'd kill anyone for at the moment. There was a tickle in the back of my throat but it wasn't like I was dying of thirst. He looked surprised and raised a brow at me, writing things down in a book I just noticed he had.

"Well would you sit up here?" He asked me smiling softly, finished writing in his book. Alice let go of my hand and ushered me over there as she picked up the bag herself and handed it to me. I took in his uniform and realized he was a doctor. Suddenly a light bulb went off, I was sitting at the table with Charlie, he'd spoken to _Dr. Cullen_ that day.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked hesitantly, looking at the blonde man as I sat up on the table and held onto the bag. I was keeping Alice in my line of sight as a simple safety blanket. I could hear the bag slosh around in my hands and I was getting a little bit more interested in drinking it. At first the idea was a little gross to me.

"Yes. I work in the Fork's hospital." He said this slowly, watching me for reactions and I nodded.

"My father, Charlie, was talking about you yesterday." I said this and smiled at him, he nodded and wrote something else down quickly. I leaned a little to look at his book, curious. It read out like a medical report,

 _Name: Irenta Mae Swan_

 _Age: 17 years_

 _Date of Birth: 8th of June, 1992_

 _Actual Date of Death: 14th of April, 2008_

 _Declared Missing: 17th of April, 2008 (Declared by Isabella Marie Swan)_

 _Declared Missing with Mary Alice Brandon Cullen (i.e Alice Cullen) (Declared by Carlisle Cullen)_

 _Bitten in an alleyway behind the Los Angeles Mall by three unidentified newborns. (Later killed by Mary Alice Brandon Cullen)_

 _Brought to Cullen household with severe blood loss and varying stages of consciousness and given 500 mg/kg of Morphine to ease change_

 _After the patient has awoken shes shown little to no qualities typical to a vampire of her age. She has not seemed to given into the thirst rage and has recalled nearly all past life memories well._ _There have been no violent outbursts or defensive behavior_ ** _._**

 _Special Abilities: Patient appears to exhibit an ability of a mental shield. The mind reader having no ability to hear her thoughts. Patient also appears to exhibit a strong will, fighting the change, more study will be done to see if it arises again in patients abilities._

I took in a slight breath at the date of death, I never really realized that I had died. He stopped writing and looked up at me taking in my expression and hesitantly patted my knee. I smiled at the sympathetic contact, the dislike of people touching me had apparently stopped.

"So I imagine you have a few questions about everything." He started after letting go of my knee. I nodded hesitantly, playing with the bag in my hands.

"Well you're what is called a _Vampire,_ my family and I all are. Now I realize this is something that human have movies about and laugh at the idea, but we are that. You'll run faster, be stronger, hear and see farther, smell more, and you'll have stopped aging." He said this slowly, letting me process every word. I nodded slowly, accepting what he'd said, I could smell more and I could hear more things. I hadn't tried running or lifting yet.

"Now you also appear to have some sort of ability of a mental block or shield. This is what we call a _special ability._ Not all vampires have these gifts, however some believe its family bloodline related and because of this not all are the same." He was inspecting my body as he went over this, checking my reflexes and temperature for some reason. I supposed it was all just routine checks for him.

"For instance, your mate, Alice, has the gift of precognition. This means she can see certain events before they happen, however they're also always changing with each decision made. My son, Edward, has the ability of reading thoughts. My other son, Jasper, has the ability of an Empath." He was still speaking slowly, it was like he was still waiting for me to explode into a million pieces or something. I nodded again, taking it all in. Does that mean I can block other people? Its only mental so maybe I'll be able to stretch it over others.

"Can we build on mine? Is that possible?" I asked him hesitantly as he stood up to walk behind me and put a stethoscope to my back. Once again I was awe struck by the sound of my voice. It wasn't nasally or hoarse at all anymore, it was just beautiful sounding. It reminded me of the strings of a harp being played in my throat.

"Well we're sure going to try, dear. I'll be running certain tests and taking notes as we go, is that okay? You're more than allowed to look over everything I've written." He was friendly now, whatever danger he felt like may happen was obviously over with. I nodded, this would be nice.

"Is it okay if I introduce you to the family, Irene? I mean if you feel up to it." Alice pipped up from the corner after sharing a look with Carlisle. I tilted my head and took stock. I really wanted to try the blood in my lap before anymore people stopped in to say hi.

"Sure, but can I try the blood packety thing before everyone comes in? I think I know what he was talking about now with the thirsty feeling." I said this softly, she still heard me though. I blamed it on vampire hearing. She nodded slowly, watching me warily now. Even Carlisle had moved back to the wall, watching me. I raised a brow at the two and sighed. Whatever it was that they were so worried about, it wasn't happening.

"Do you have a pair of scissors or something?" I asked with the raised brow as I watched Alice hesitantly step forward to point at a pair on the little desk next to me. My mouth formed an O and I turned sheepish, whoops. Didn't see those there before.

I carefully cut open the bag and sniffed it, I was almost drooling from the smell but I wasn't going to attack it. I'd drink it calmly and ladylike, I took a look at my clothes and vaguely noticed that they were new. I was wearing the purple dress from the store, that made me grin. I was definitely not getting it dirty then.

I tipped the bag carefully towards my mouth, trying to not dump it over my face. First day as a super-being and I didn't want to spill blood all over myself. I sipped it, stopped half way at the bag and looked at it. It was pigs blood, interesting. I put the bag back up to my mouth and tipped it again, noticing I had an open audience with me right now.

I finished the bag and wiped the corners of my mouth, I was satisfied now. It'd calmed down my throat and I wasn't drooling anymore, though I could probably have drank another. I wasn't going to push my luck with the neatness gods today.

"So can we let in everyone or am I going to be stared at like a science experiment some more?" I asked them grinning, Alice was the first to relax and seemed happy with the results, while Carlisle zoomed over to his note. Writing more things down I'm sure. She walked over towards me and picked up my hand, kissing it and letting it drop back down. She was grinning and I found I didn't mind the sight of her teeth so much anymore. They were there to protect her and myself.

* * *

I had met the whole family after a while, Emmett and Esme was the first two to take easily to me while the others were more hesitant. Everyone was expecting a crazed, blood thirsty, and raging nightmare from hell as was common of a 'newborn'. The world was so unfamiliar to me when put in that context, I didn't know what to do with it.

Rosalie was much more friendly to me than she had been when we were all in the school parking lot. She hugged me tightly once she got past the fact that I wasn't blood thirsty. Edward and Tanya were more distant, Edward looked rather frustrated with me though.

"Why can't I read your thoughts, Irene? What are you doing?" He asked me crossly, I shrugged as he seemed to get more discontent with the situation. Alice straightened up next to me, I looked over at her to find she was glaring at him. I guessed she didn't like the way he spoke to me.

"Shes a shield Edward." Carlisle responded from his little spinny chair, writing notes down on my progress when presented with more people. I started to smell something similar to a dog that had been running. The distasteful smell was a big change from the sweet smelling vampires I'd been around.

It was at this point we heard a howl, it sounded angry and very much close. Like right outside close, it _may_ have scared me. I grabbed Alice's hand with my other hand and shifted closer to her. She leaned in to tell me it was okay and that they wouldn't hurt me.

"That'll be the Quileutes here to see Irene sign our treaty." Carlisle sighed as he got up from the chair. We all followed him outside, wolves were standing there and I shifted closer to Alice as she did the same to get in front of me. She was on defensive mode, glaring and hissing if one got to close. There were four of them at first, the biggest one went into the forest and came out as...Samuel Uley?

"Sam?" I stepped out from behind Alice to greet this old friend. His eyes caught mine and he froze as I continued to walk closer.

He had been around me when Bella and Jacob were off playing. I was never one for the mud-pies and he was interesting to me...this meant as a little girl I wound up getting a crush on the seven year old Sam. The crush faded with time but I did wonder what had happened to him when Bella and I stopped coming here in the summer. Guess I got my answer, he was a wolf now. Did Bella know about this?

"Ira..." He sounded heart broken and I frowned. The wolf on my left snapped at me when I got closer to Sam, forcing both Sam, Alice and by effect the entire Cullen family to react. She pulled me back behind her snapping her own jaws at the wolf, the Cullens gathered closer around us hissing as well.

"PAUL."Sam's voice bellowed a command at the wolf I'd guessed was named Paul. The wolf whimpered and went back to his formation, it seemed like the others were laughing at him.

"Ira...Ira, what happened to you?" He walked closer and the Cullens slowly parted the way for him, all except for Alice. She was glaring at him, just as he glared at her. They didn't trust each other what so ever but had me in common, eventually I poked Alice and motioned it was okay. She sighed and moved only to stand almost next to me. She was still a little in front of me but not enough that I couldn't see Sam.

"I um...well I got turned?" I responded uneasily, tilting my head to the side as I tried to think of a better way to phrase it. His face turned stony and he glared at Alice even harder if it were possible.

"Did **they** do this to you? If they did, they know what that means." He asserted what he meant by that by almost growling after he pointed to the family. Alice hissed at the idea, my predicament before the change was still a sore spot for her. I shook my head quickly, I was realizing that this was a heated and tense situation, both sides hated each other and I was the only link between the two.

"I was um..I was attacked in an alley in Los Angeles. They were sucking me dry and Alice, she actually saved me and brought me back here." I started out sounding shaky but the mention of my Alice made me happy again and I turned to smile at her, squeezing her hand. She smiled back at me and I had a moment of total cheesy romantic feelings arise in me as she squeezed back. This appeared to be the first time that Sam realized our hands were interlocked, he swallowed tightly at it but nodded. I was a little happy that he'd accepted it.

"Bellas been worried sick about you. Are you going to stay missing? What the hell am I supposed to tell your sister and father, Ira?" He'd gotten a bit angry by the end and I shrunk back as Alice stood a bit taller.

I hadn't thought about it, I was hoping if anything that I'd be able to show back up and some how figure out a way to still be her twin sister for her. She had been the center of my life for nearly 17 years, it was going to be difficult to let go or have her let go of me. It was then that I decided I'd show back up in their lives and try to be there until I felt like she was okay without me. Alice's grip slackened then tightened and I remembered that she'd see bits of the future if decisions were made.

"Irene. No. You're not doing that." Alice grinded this out looking over at me and I felt my face fall. I stared at the ground and let go of her hand.

"Well why not? I mean shes been great, shes had almost 0 blood-lust, Alice. She'd be safe and they'd be fine, you even saw it." Edward spoke up from next to us, I looked over at him and then back at her as she seemed to glare at him for mentioning it.

"Not doing what?" Sam spoke up, looking between the three of us now. He wanted in on the story and I couldn't blame him.

"Irenes thinking about moving in with Charlie and Bella for the rest of High School." Edward responded quickly while I gave Alice the puppydog face. I could see her slowly cracking as she narrowed her eyes at me. I knew that while Carlisle was the leader, Alice was my leader. I answered to her before I answered to him and this meant that she was in control of my well-being and behavior.

"Well...If shes not a threat to them, then I don't see why not. We just need to know she won't be feeding on the people of this town." He was back to business, stating this gruffly. I nodded quickly.

"I promise that I'm not about to eat or change anyone in Forks, or ever if I can help it." I said this hastily. He accepted it and turned to look at Alice again.

"Well leech, what'll it be? Will you let her go back to her family or will I have to go let them believe that their daughters dead?" The picture Sam painted was pretty bleak and while I realized it was the truth, it was disheartening to think of them in that situation. It was the final straw for Alice, she snarled at Sam but nodded.

"FINE! Go live with them, Irene. But I hope you realize that one mistake could take their lives and force us to leave." She practically barked this at me and I began to grin. I jumped up and hugged her tightly, I released a little when I heard her back popping. When I let go I saw Sam was cracking the smallest smile and I considered whether or not it was okay to hug him when he bent down and hugged me.

"Mutt, you can let go of my mate now." Alice growled at him and he let go slowly, patting me on the shoulder as a congratulations. Ali pulled me closer to her and I could tell she'd had just about enough of people she didn't trust getting close to me. I started to rub her shoulder and I felt her relax a little. Sam nodded to himself and turned back around.

"We're trusting you leeches, if this turns badly its your heads. Remember that and Ira, I'm glad to see you again." He grounded this out but the tone turned soft at the end as he turned back around to nod at me. I guess he'd been wondering what had happened to me over time too.

"Wait! Does Bella or Jacob know that you're...all wolfy?" I yelled this out and motioned to his companions.

"No. But I think that Jacob will find out soon, the hard way. When he does you'll know." He looked a little regretful as he said this but shook his head, walking back into the forest. The other two wolves followed him into the woods, the discussion was over and after a few moments the Cullens relaxed. The smell was gone, it was back to roses and daises in the air. Thank goodness.

"Ali-" I turned to ask her a question about when I'd get to see Bella again and found she was gone. Shed zipped off into the forest behind the house and I frowned. I went after her, tracing the smell and found her hitting a tree.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly, trying to get her attention. She turned to me, huffing and puffing from the excretion. The tree looked worse, it'd splintered off into a million pieces, the middle was slowly disappearing into nothing.

"Why would you do that?!" She was angry with me and I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. The yelling made my lip pucker and I tried to fight off the tears but my mate was angry with me and I didn't know what I'd done. She abruptly pulled me to her and I held onto her, shaking.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry, please don't cry. I was just mad that you wanted to leave me so quickly, I mean I just got you! I was hoping for forever not just a few days." She was pleading with me and as I realized that it wasn't something I'd done and she wasn't mad with me, I stopped shaking. She was just sad and thought I was leaving her behind.

"No, not at all. I was thinking you could come over every night and I could have a bunch of sleepovers with you and everything. A-nd I was hoping that it'd be till just graduation. I'd move in with you guys after that and we'll go wherever you want!" I shook my head and spoke into her neck. She was calming and I loved the way she smelled and how her chest would vibrate when she spoke. She began to giggle at my stutters and rubbed my back, I almost purred from the contact. I loved everything about her.

"You're sure you want to do this, baby? That you _can_ do this?" She pulled back and brushed the hair out from my eyes. I nodded quickly, I could do this easily. She was my sister, the thought of hurting her made me want to cry. The fact that I was hurting her by not being there for her hurt me even more.

 **LEMON COMING (SOME PLOT RELEVANCE HOWEVER I WILL GIVE A PG VERSION AFTER)**

"Alright. You can go."Alice sighed and nodded slowly. We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and all the heat started to gather again. I wanted to feel her touch me, I wanted to touch her. She was mine and I wanted to finally get to have her.

She leaned down to me and I leapt up to meet her. We kissed hard for a few seconds, she laid us down on the ground and I felt my dress give away as she snaked her hand up my stomach to grasp my chest. Damn, I really liked that dress. I whined as she pulled her lips away from mine. I wanted her, I needed her.

She seemed to have gotten the memo as she started to suck on my left breast, I let out a loud moan. The birds seemed to be surprised at our presence here and flew away quickly. Everything about Alice was perfect, she was mine and she was absolutely wonderful and amazing. She moved from my top half to slide her tongue down my stomach, leaving a line of venom behind her.

The lust was getting stronger and stronger and I wanted a release soon. I tried to get up to start working on her as well when she put her hand on my chest, keeping me down.

"This is my chance, I've wanted to taste you since I saw you. Let me enjoy it." She said this huskily and I could feel myself get a little more wet with the thought. I submitted and laid back down as she kissed down from my abdomen to my thighs, it was torture. She was so close but so far and she knew it. She was doing it all on purpose.

"How bad do you want me to touch you, baby?" She sat back up, looking at my face and grinning. She was baiting me and I bit my lip to keep from whining again. I figured out I was the more submissive one but the whining was a little ridiculous for me.

I growled as her hand trailed up and down my thighs but never close enough to my pussy. Her eyes narrowed as I growled and a nail pushed its way into the skin on my thigh. I yelped at the sudden pinching sensation but quickly made peace with it as I watched her lick up my thigh with dark lust filled eyes.

"Alice, I want it. Feel how much I want it, just touch me!" I was getting more impatient by the minute and gritted my teeth. Her hand drifted over my pussy a few more times before I whined and she pushed two fingers into me.

I jumped at the sudden pressure but quickly got used to it, trying to shift enough so they were rubbing my clit. Alice stopped my movements by gently pushing my hips back down to the forest floor.

"Is that all for me?" She asked me this, staring into my eyes as she slowly moved her fingers in and out of my folds, building up speed and friction.

"Yes!" I moaned and tried to stay still as possible. It was so tempting to just start trying to have her finger fuck me. She got a bit faster and I watched as she leaned down to my pussy. She started to lick my clit, sometimes pinching it with her teeth. She had me soaking wet, screaming her name with just that as I came.

Her fingers pulled out, leaving me feeling a little hollow but satisfied as hell. She knew what to do with her tongue, after a second I began to think about her tongue some more. Then about her teeth. I wanted her to bite me, I wanted a mark that said I was hers for all time. She laid down next to me, both of us breathing heavily when I turned over to look at her.

"Ali?" I wasn't sure how to ask this, I imagined it sounded a little weird and it was about to come out even weirder.

"Yes, baby?" She dragged her attention from my chest up to my eyes. They were still dark and she still had the bedroom eyes going on which were honestly quite distracting. I gulped and looked between her eyes and her mouth.

"Nothing, nevermind." I said this sounding a little breathless as I moved closer to try and capture her lips again.

"No 'nothing', I want to know." She rolled us over to where she was on top and I couldn't reach her lips anymore. I pulled a sad face and sighed.

"Fine. I mean I know this is going to sound totally weird but u-um" I couldn't quite finish the sentence, sudden insecurities were popping up. What if she thought I was too weird to ever sleep with again? What if laughs? What i-

"Nothing you say will ever sound weird to me, Irene." She said this giggling and kissed me softly on the lips, cutting off my train of thought. I was dizzy from the contact, wanting to just have her hold me for eternity. She was so perfect. I took in a deep breath gaining confidence.

"Well I was wondering if, I mean if its not too weird for you, if you'dbiteme." I said the last part quickly and the oddest look crossed Alice's face. I bit my lip suddenly regretting everything I just said.

"You don't have to, it was a stupid idea anyways." I said this dismissing the idea with a hand and tried to sit up. I'd need clothes at some point if I was going to ever get back to the house. She pushed me back down gently, and I allowed it, laying back down. She was staring down at me with the same odd look on her face, like she wasn't sure if she heard me right.

"I'd love too. Its not weird at all, Irene. In fact its typical for a dominant mate to mark their submissive to bond the two. I never told you because I thought it'd scare you." She said this strangely, though now she sounded a little bit happy and a little bit surprised. I began to relax, it _was_ normal and it meant it was okay. She wanted to, maybe she'd even been looking forward to it.

"Well that's a relief." I said this and laughed. My wind-chime laughter echoed and I finally noticed that the grass and leaves where we'd been had been torn up, leaving a hole where Alice and I were. She moved back a little exposing my thighs and she began to grin as she smoothed her hand over my left thigh, this time it was more predator-like than just happy.

"Is it okay if its here?" She asked me quietly, and I thought about it for a second. If it was high enough I could still wear shorts.

"Thats fine but just make sure its high enough that I can wear shorts and it won't be seen." I said this just as quietly, this was a big step and she chuckled a little.

"Well what if I want it to be seen? What if I want the world to know you're mine?" She asked this still grinning and looking down at me. Another rush of heat went down to settle in my abdomen making me shift a little to try and dissipate it. I cleared my throat and tried to speak.

"I..I-uh guess that would be okay." I said this hesitantly and Alice's grin grew. She loved the idea apparently. I held my breath as she went down on me for the second time today.

"Its going to hurt a little, baby." She announced and as I opened my mouth to respond, she bit down. I gasped as I felt her venom sink in. It burned but the fact that it was from her made it a good burn. She was slowly turning me into a masochist. I felt her tongue begin to lick the wound, sealing it. I figured she'd come lay down next to me but I gasped again when I felt her tonguing me. She giggled and kissed my lips, laying back down next to me.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said this cheekily, she wasn't sorry at all and we both knew it. I glared at her and she laughed again. She pulled me closer and kissed me softly.

 **LEMON OVER YOU MAY READ AGAIN LOVES**

"Thank you." She said this and hugged me to her, I felt her breathing into my hair.

"For what?" I questioned, admiring the way her choker looked on her. She had the Cullen coat of arms, I wonder if I'll get the same one.

"For giving me that honor. It was a privilege not a right to bite you or taste you, and you gave me both, Irene." She responded earnestly and I began to enjoy the way my name sounded coming out of her mouth. I snuggled into the embrace and felt at home and complete for once in 17 years.

* * *

 _ **DAHTAH.**_

 _ **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED (AS ALWAYS)**_

 _ **IF YOU WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO GO A CERTAIN DIRECTION OR HAVE SOMETHING HAPPEN, LEMME KNOW**_


	6. Smells like Teen Spirit everywhere

**Hiii!**

 **So I've received a PM from someone (whom I am assuming is a reader of my stories...i.e Charles, don't you feel special? You caught me right as I was about to post so I was like 'hey, just do it there.') and I figured this was a good time to tell people that unless your message is directly related to writing and/or my stories, any messages or such, it will be disregarded ^_^**

 **Alsoalso I don't know if you guys saw before (because I just remembered to put it in) but the previous chapters *have* been updated.**

 **Any thoughts, comments or such is appreciated for these stories, especially if you'd like it to head a certain direction!**

 **Oh! and thank you to my current review(eés? ers?): Marlastiano(Like seriously. Thank you, dear.), WolfDovakiin, and Bubblestaylor!**

 **This is all!**

 **I own nothing but the things that are mineee.**

* * *

Alice wound up going to get me clothes, I thought about trying to run through really fast into our room but it wasn't received well. In fact she downright killed the idea, burned it, then danced on its grave...I pouted while she did.

She handed me a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a multicolored geometric design on it. She also brought me jewelry and shoes, i.e boots. I loved this girl to death. In fact I wasn't sure when the right moment was to tell her I did, I knew she was mine but would she really want a love declaration?

"Have you put on the earrings yet?" Alice asked with her back turned to me like I'd asked her to do. I was having a bit of modesty and even though the idea made her giggle, she accepted it and turned around. I tilted my head as I laced up my boots, why was she so interested in the earrings?

"No, but you can turn back around now. I'm deccent." I finished with a bit of laughter and she turned around to inspect me. She brushed my hair back with her fingers and it laid down perfectly along my shoulders. It'd have never done that if I were human, after a roll like that it'd be sticking up four different ways with some leaves.

I bent down to pick up the earrings and noticed that they had the same lion, hand and plants insignia that Alice wore around her neck. I looked to see Alice's face, she looked hesitant, like she wasn't sure if I'd take them. Instead I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"So I guess you like them then?" She said between chuckles and hugging me to her. I nodded enthusiastically, it was an honour and I felt it as I held them.

"Yes! How'd you guys get them so quickly? Do you just have all kinds of jewelry stored with the crest on it?" I was curious as I pulled away from my mate to put the earrings on. She laughed for a second and I began to frown, I didn't get the joke.

"No, we don't have a bunch of jewelry stored up for people. Carlisle had it specially made for you when you were in the change." She said this affectionately, having finally stopped laughing at me. I shrugged and we began to walk slowly back to the house, it had gotten dark while we were out but we could both see easily in the dark.

* * *

"Alright let me get this straight for one last time. I'll turn up to the house tonight or tomorrow morning, say Alice and I broke away and ran back from someone, got lost in the woods and just found my way back home?" I asked for the third or fourth time if this was the story I'd be feeding my family. Carlisle nodded and I took in a deep breath slowly letting it out.

Alice and I were sitting close together on the couch, Rosalie and Emmett were on a separate chair, Rose was in Emmett's lap and Edward was standing in the door way, holding Tanya. Jasper and Esme were sitting near us on the couch as well while Carlisle was pacing in front of the couch and coffee table. This had been cause for a family meeting and after Emmett got in all his jokes about lesbians, we were discussing a game plan.

I'd just have to make sure I wore a lot of brown eye coloured contacts as the venom would eat away at them, and I had to be careful about dealing with my thirsts. I wasn't sure why this was such a big deal for me, it seemed minor but I trusted Alice and my new family. Ali had spoken about me wearing make up to give my skin some kind of 'life' to it as she called it but after a few coats of foundation, I found that it felt like my skin was dying from a lack of oxygen and refused to wear it.

She felt like it'd be hard to be away from me during the time after school and before bed time, I felt the same. However afterwards I'd think about Bella crying and suddenly I could deal with not seeing Alice for a few hours.

"Are we all clear on the idea then?" Carlisle looked around and we all nodded, we were clear. Afterwards we all drifted off to do our own things. Carlisle and Esme went off to their study, Jasper hung out on the couch reading, Rose went to the garage, and Edward and Tanya went to the music room. Edward was a wonderful piano player and I had a feeling that Tanya loved listening to him play.

"Hey, Irene. Ever played GTA 4 on a Xbox?" Emmett wriggled his eyebrows at me and I chuckled as I shook my head. Looks like he was looking for someone to play video games with.

"You want to learn how to?" He leaned closer to me, still wriggling his eyebrows back and forth. He was offering a black Xbox controller to me and I could hear Alice sigh in my ear.

"Sure." I grinned and grabbed the controller, he made a 'SCORE' motion and the game was on.

* * *

"H-HOW!?" Emmett sputtered as I won the third race in a row, giggling happily. Alice had settled for stroking my thigh, ghosting over the healed bite mark. It was surprising at first when I realized how quickly we healed from general injuries. Jasper had moved his reading to his own room right after the first few bits of yelling from Emmett and I.

"Shes just that perfect, Emmie." Alice replied proudly, and kissed my cheek. He rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching and cracking his joints. The sun was almost up, we'd been playing for hours.

"Yeah yeah, you lipstick lesbian." He cracked another joke and I rolled my eyes, ignoring it as I pulled Alice in a for a kiss. I heard his feet clunk away from us and leaned back into Alice's side, watching the sun come up from the big window.

"Think we'll be okay, Ali?" I asked her quietly, not looking up from the view. I felt her nod and she pecked the top of my head, she was comforting me despite being worried herself. She really was the best girl for me. I sighed into her embrace almost dreading when we'd have to separate.

* * *

I had been fed with several bags of different kinds of animal bloods, dressed up in my old blood stained clothes and tried to some how frisk up my hair, it was being perfect as usual but right now I needed it to be crazed. I sighed as I looked in the full length mirror in our room, everything had a film over it from the contacts. Alice was behind me, looking at me sadly. She really didn't want me to go, but we both knew she had to for now.

"It'll be okay Alice. I'll see you in school tomorrow at the latest and I'll see you tonight, okay?" I turned around and reached up to stroke her cheek, her hand caught up with my half way and pulled it to her lips for a kiss as she nodded.

We started slowly down the stairs, the whole family was there to see me off. Rose patted me on the shoulder and I noticed Jasper had been holding his breath, I assumed it was from the dried blood on my sweater. Carlisle and Esme gave me hugs and told me it'd be okay and I thanked them for everything.

Alice ran with me half way, we parted with some tears and some hugs and kisses and I walked the rest of the way. It felt like it'd taken me forever to get there, humans are so slow. How'd I get _anywhere_ within an hour before? I took in a deep breath and walked up to my front door and knocked. It was about 7:30 AM on a Tuesday, Bella should still be home right now. I waited a bit and knocked again, I could hear her feet hit the stairs and she stomped all the way to the front door, taring it open and glaring out.

"I-Ira?" Bella opened the door and looked shocked. She looked like shit, dark circles under her eyes and a weepy look about her. Her hair wasn't brushed and her clothes were out of sorts. I nodded slowly, waiting for her to do something.

"Oh my god. Ohmygod. CHARLIE! CHARLIE, ITS IRA!" She took a second look at me and abruptly turned to scream Charlie's name into the house I jumped at the sudden increase in volume. He started running, his footsteps were heavy and quick for a human.

She heard his feet hit the stairs and almost launched herself at me in a hug, it didn't do much to me but I made a big deal of stumbling to try and increase the human factor. Charlie finally appeared in the door way and I watched in awe as his face lost all manner of color. He threw himself at me in a hug to and again I made a big deal of stumbling.

"Oh my god, Irene. We've been so worried, we even set out a missing persons notice." Charlie mumbled this into my shoulder and I realized that his father mode had been fully activated by now.

"Sorry guys." I said this breathlessly, they both smelled good but at the same time it was a mixed odor. I liked Alice's smell better.

"You look like you've been through hell, Irene. Come on in and tell me about it and we can consider this the statement for the missing persons report." Charlie pulled back first, giving me the option to not go down to the police department. I nodded and rocked back and forth with Bella, who was still attached to me in a hug.

* * *

"And you ran through the forest to here?" Charlie recounted and I nodded slowly. I was leaning farther away from the table simply because Bella was sitting so close to me that any closer and she'd be in my lap. I felt like this may be tempting the fates as I could hear both of their heart beats as well as the next door neighbor's and their dog's. Thank goodness we never got a dog, they smelled awful, even from a distance.

He nodded back, writing things down in a notepad. It looked mildly official and I could hear the sounds of the pencil scratching into the paper and Bella breathing onto my shoulder.

"I feel alright, enough to go to school tomorrow anyways. Plus I was hoping I could talk to the counselor there about everything..." I trailed off looking over at Charlie for a reaction. He stopped writing and looked over at me.

With a brow raised he gave me a slow but definite nod, seemingly surprised that I'd want to get back to school so quickly. I couldn't blame him honestly. If I wasn't looking forward to seeing my Alice, I'd try to lay out for as long as I could. I was hoping he'd swish this under the 'reactions from a traumatic experience' rug.

"I have to go off to work, will you girls be alright for today?" He stood up and put on his belt, only pausing to stop and look back at us. Mainly me. I nodded and gave a thumbs up. His smell hit me in the face as he went by and I almost crinkled my nose. He smelled like sweat, anxiety, and the detoxification of alcohol. This wasn't what I was expecting at all when Rose and Alice said that they'd smell, I figured they meant that humans would smell _good._ What the fuck is this shit?

Now that I think about Bella smelled better but her deodorant smelled more chemicalley while the rest was lots anxious sweats and a bit of smoke. Had she been _smoking?_ I spun around to face her as Charlie left the house.

"Have you been smoking?" I asked her quickly, looking for any sign that she was lying when she responded.

"No! You know I see it all as cancer sticks!" She looked horrified I'd suggest that, her mouth popped open. I narrowed my eyes and nodded slowly, accepting the answer. She must have been hanging around people who were smoking then. The kitchen went quiet again and I played with my cold cup of tea, I'd sipped it once but it tasted like dirty water to me now.

"Hows Mike doing? Thats his name right?" I started with this, turning towards her. She had been inspecting me after I'd changed clothes, I supposed I did look really different that before. I watched as the question registered and she blushed.

"H-hes okay. Hes been around for me when you were um...gone for a bit." She said the ending softly and if I hadn't had the super hearing, I probably wouldn't have actually heard her. Her phone went off and she glanced at the caller then picked up quickly.

"Hey Mike! Yeah shes here, shes really back. I know, I'm glad too. Oh yeah, I'll definitely be in school tomorrow. I'll see you then." She was looking between me and the table for the whole phone call, her voice went up and down and I began to laugh. She stared at me for a second and my laughter died.

"What?" I asked hesitantly touching my hair and face for something sticking up. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Your laugh is really really different. Like holy crap different." She said this slowly as she leaned closer to me. I leaned a little away after being able to see every blackhead on her nose and felt her breath across my face. It smelled like day old coffee, highly unpleasant.

"Yeah I guess so." I responded carefully, clearing my throat and standing up at a human speed. They did things so frickin' _SLOW._

* * *

We had moved to the couch, watching reality TV shows and being general quiet people when the door bell rang. I got up first, shuffling to the door at what felt like snail pace. It smelled like Alice, and the thought may have had me moving faster. She knocked again, impatient. I heard Bella behind me, her feet hitting the floorboards softly. I was gliding over them, they hadn't squeaked just yet.

I almost ripped open the door out of impatience when I finally got to it, Bella peeked over my shoulder.

"Alice?" Bella spoke first, Alice and I were doing a eye talking thing of how much I'd missed her and how much she'd missed me. However Bella wasn't privy to this conversation, all she saw was Alice and I staring at each other in a door way. She cut away from me to look at Bella.

"Hey Bella. I was hoping that I could spend a girls day with you two." Alice sounded friendly enough but she had an undertone of tense to me. Her eyes snapped back to mine and I almost purred from the eye contact. It always made me want to kiss her hard on the lips, though this wasn't a good idea at all right now...so I refrained from doing so.

"Oh sure! Come on in Alice." Bella had the friendly tone back on and tried to move me from the door way to let Alice in. I didn't realize what the butterfly touches were until Alice cleared her throat and looked down to Bella, tugging on my arm. I moved quickly, grinning sheepishly. I got distracted with Ali and forgot the whole human thing, which I'm sure she was here to check up on as well as see me.

"We're just watching some TV, we could do a movie though. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Bella was chatting back to Alice as she walked into the living room.

"She wants some coffee Bella, I'll take her on a house tour if you get the drink ready!" I shouted back at my human twin, staring into Alice's eyes some more as we literally just stood in the hallway. Anything was a great time with her.

"Alright!" She yelled back into the hallway. I smiled softly at Alice and took her hand to pull her up the stairs, she started to grin. She was happy to see me, just as much as I was to see her.

I opened the door and showed her my room. It was a blue coloured thing while Bella's was more purple. She took a look for a second then grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me towards her. Our lips smacked together and suddenly it was a hard core make out fest, like we hadn't seen each other in years.

My hands went into her hair as her arms wrapped around my waist, moving down to squeeze my ass and pull me flush against her. I started a moan then quieted myself, remembering Bella was in the house. She grinned against my lips, slowing down and relaxing a little. We ended it with a few pecks right as Bella yelled up the stairs that the coffee was ready.

"Baby, why coffee?" Alice asked quietly as we walked slowly down the hallways and stairs.

"It takes the longest for her to make." I turned to her and grinned as I said it. She broke into an affectionate smile and I squeezed her hand one last time before we separated. This was going to be difficult but as long as I got to sit near Alice, I was okay.

* * *

Alice wound up going 'home' around 9 PM, Charlie had been introduced and had pulled her into a hug when he found out she'd been with me throughout everything. She didn't quite know what to do from the look on her face and when she looked at me, I shrugged so she just awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Well I'll head up to bed." I said this quietly and stood up from the oh so riveting basketball game that was going on right now. Charlie and Bella watched me go up stairs and I waited as I closed the door for the conversation to start about me. Alice was already inside from where I'd left the window open for her, I held a finger to my lips and pointed downstairs. She got the memo and nodded, continuing to look around my room.

"She seems to be doing pretty well, don't you think so bells?" Charlie spoke first and there was a moment of silence between the two of them where I assumed she was nodding.

"Definitely, she just seems...I don't know, kinda different?" She responded after a bit and Charlie made 'mhm' grunt.

"Shes rock hard and cold and you noticed how she didn't eat anything?I mean usually shes sucking down everything." Bella was probably frowning as she said this and I shrugged in response. Alice giggled at my reactions and I stuck my tongue out at her, her eyes darkened and I sucked the tongue back in.

"Well, shes just gotten back after being attacked, Bella. She'll act funny for a while, we've just got to be patient and hope that it doesn't all stick." Charlie had paused the TV's noise now, fully addressing my sister. I almost wanted to do a dance, he had swiped it under the rug for me.

"I guess you're right. I'll go say goodnight and go to bed myself." I heard Bella sigh and stand up. I got dressed at what felt like normal speed for me but what was a blur for humans as Bella's feet hit the stairs. Alice dropped back out the window as I did.

"Ira?" Bella was knocking hesitantly and I laid down on the bed with a random book in my hands. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Yeah?" I tried to sound not rush and more calm than anything. I don't know if it worked, but I tried. Her head peeked in around the corner and I sat up smiling at her.

"Hi." She was quiet now, looking at her thumbs. I stood up trying to make as much noise as I could to walk over to her.

"I'm going to be alright, Bella and I'm here to stay, okay?" All the mothering tendencies came back full swing. I'd stopped doing so much as Alice had become my equal and my caretaker during the few days I was out, but being around Bella made everything come back. Tonight I'd watch a few cooking videos and try to get the hang of it all so I could make her a hot breakfast tomorrow morning. It was a good choice to come back here and not stay gone.

"I was so scared when you were gone, Ira." She was mumbling into my chest as she wrapped her arms around me. I shushed her and rubbed her back as I did. This was going to get so much more difficult than I thought.

I'd stay 17 forever and she'd die of old age at some point. I was going to have to explain something to her and try to get the idea through to her, or I'd stay away at some point and hope her life would take off with marriage and kids. I frowned at the fact that Alice and I would never have anyone like that unless we decided to follow in Carlisle and Esme's steps and change someone.

"We'll be alright, Bells. Now off to bed! I have a surprise for you in the morning." I let go of her and gently pushed her out the door, she looked confused but nodded slowly. She accepted this. I waved goodnight as she closed the door behind her, turning towards the window as Alice came back in. She shook her head at me, disapproving.

"Shushie, now! We're going to make her breakfast tomorrow morning and I'm mildly inept so we're going onto the cooking videos of YouTube!" I said this merrily and clapped my hands together with excitement. Alice sighed heavily but seemed to have accepted it as she kissed my forehead and went to the computer.

I realized I was slowly taking on traits of hers and the thought confused but excited me at the same time. I'd get to see everyone tomorrow and all. I began to wonder about what to do or say around them as I was already apart of their family and I already looked like them but...I was going to be with Bella.

* * *

"You'll eat with us today, right? I'll bring in a blood bag for you." She was leaning over my shoulder as I messed with an omelet on the stove. It was 5 in the morning and I wasn't entirely sure how I'd explain the blood to anyone.

"You do know that blood bags aren't exactly something humans drink at lunch right?" I asked her calmly, watching the stove still as she nodded and kissed my shoulder.

"It'll be in an strawberry juice container, silly." She responded easily. Alice was pretty easy to please, I just had to be near her and suddenly all was right with the world. I nodded in response and she giggled, kissing the back of my neck. I'd left the back door open in case someone came down the stairs without either of us knowing. She froze up behind me and I got a little worried, I knew she was having a vision but I the fact I couldn't see them to scared me.

"Ali?" I almost turned around to look at her but she relaxed soon after I called her name and squeezed my midsection. I relaxed again under her arms.

"Bring an umbrella. We'll be our usual table at lunch and I have to go, baby, Charlie's getting up. I love you." She spoke quickly, even for a vampire, and pecked me on the shoulder as she let go and ran out the door. My mouth popped open after I head the I love you and I started to feel all warm and giggly. She loved me!

A few seconds later I heard Charlie's feet hit the floor upstairs and sighed, here we go with the sweat smell again. I turned and closed the back door behind Alice and went back to the stove for Charlie's omelet.

* * *

"Bella, go on. I promise I'll be okay." I said softly motioning towards where she'd been staring on and off at for the past few minutes. It was Mike and his set of friends. She had a hardcore crush on him and anyone could see how much of a crush he had on her. She looked back and me unsure and I raised a brow, motioning for her to go already. We'd gotten to school and frankly I wanted her to go over there so I could go say hi to my mate and second family.

Both Alice and I had been doing the glancing thing back and forth. Well I'd done glancing, Alice did the staring for as long as Edward would let her. I could hear him telling her off every few seconds that it wasn't normal to just flat out stare at someone. She'd told him to stuff it and winked at me after, making both me and Rose giggle. I had tried to pass it off as coughing for Bella.

"Okay. I'll do it." Bella said mostly to herself as she hiked up her backpack and started to walk over to Mike. He watched her as she came closer with a big grin on his face. He was happy to see her. I waited a second then practically skipped over to Alice.

"I had no one to play GTA with today!" Emmett's voiced boomed out as he picked me up and spun me before I could get to Alice. I heard her growl and he put me down, with his hands raised in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Someone needs to get laid." Emmett muttered to himself while I giggled and practically threw myself into Alice's open arms.

"How was the thirst?" Jasper asked me curiously from next to Alice. I pulled back a little and stared at him in thought.

"To be honest, humans smell something awful. Bella and Charlie smell all sweaty and disgusting. Like 'teen spirit' is abound here and I don't like it at all." I replied sounding a little disgusted with my humans, he looked mildly amazed and leaned closer to me as I made air quotes.

" _Isn't that Irenta Swan? Whys she with the Cullens?" "She looks so different now, what do you think happened?" "God damn, now there's some broads I'd bang."_ It was at this point that I started to take notice of the comments being dropped around us. People had a mixed reaction to my appearance an company apparently. Alice pulled me a little closer, glaring at the teenage guy who said the last comment. He met her eyes and scuttled off under the death glare.

"Hey Irma!" My eyes bugged out and I recognized that voice and mistake in my name. It was Jessica somethingsomething. (I never learned what her last name was.) The Cullen's faces turned stony as they looked at the human girl approaching me, I supposed she was here to try and get into someone's pants.

"Irene." I muttered this half-halfheartedly. I had just about given up on having her say my actual name. I tried to push away a little from Alice before we were inspected by the brunette but Alice was hanging on.

"I'm _so_ glad you're back and all. Aren't you guys?" Jessica was rapid now, speaking quickly and continued on by patting me on the shoulder and grinning at everyone. We weren't really sure what to do though looking at Edward, she wasn't all that friendly. They all nodded slowly, looking at each other.

"Oh that reminds me! We're going to be throwing a house party soon and it'd be totally great if you could all come, its at 9PM in My house. So glad you guys are coming!" She said this quickly and skipped off to go talk to Bella and Mike. We were all silent for a few seconds

"What the fuck was that?" Tanya was the first one to speak and she looked disgusted as Jessica left. I stared for a second and then promptly burst into giggles.


	7. WELL THERES SOMETHING I'LL NEVER DO

THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A FEW DAYS. SORRY GUYS, I KNOW I'VE BEEN UPDATING A LLOOOTTTT. (20 something thousand words in a few days, omy.) I'LL BE BACK SOON!

* * *

"Hey Alice?" I whispered to her, I had been thinking about getting a puppy lately. I was hoping she hadn't seen anything about it yet and there was a chance for my doggy dreams to be realized.

"Yes?" She glanced at me, looking rather expectant. We were in English class and my new look was welcomed by Mr. De Ronin, his reaction, however, wasn't welcomed by Alice. She gave him the deep voice that scared the crap out of everyone when he was apparently checking out my ass.

"So I've been thinking...about things that are furry an-" I started out looking all around the room.

"No. You're not getting a mutt." Her response told me two things, one that she'd seen it and two, there wasn't any room for argument. I pouted and sighed.

"Why would you even want one, baby?" She used the nickname as she stared at me with her brows furrowed. I looked around for anyone who might be listening and found that no one was all that interested in our conversations. I shrugged and heard her grit her teeth together.

"Are you just bored?" She started to speak faster, we were speaking too quickly for any human hears but luckily we were also speaking low. Alice quickly held my hand under the table and I couldn't figure out why.

"MS SWAN!" I jumped as Mr. De Ronin yelled my name (or is it maiden name now?) out of the middle of nowhere.

"Yes?" I cleared my throat and answered him, I was shifting uncomfortably but I didn't quite know what else to do.

"Perhaps _you_ know why Franz Kafka used the description of a bug in _Metamorphosis._ " He looked quite smug and I glared at him. I thought back to the bug book and realized I had almost no memory of it. As a second ticked by, he began to look even more smug about it.

"No sir." I sighed, bowing my head. I submitted to his little 'higher than thou' bit.

"Then maybe you should be paying more attention to me and less to Ms Cullen. Do I need to move you down to the front, perhaps?" He was dragging this public shaming out and I felt Alice's hand tighten on me when he suggested moving me to the front.

"Thats not necessary sir." I gritted my teeth at this man, something was trying to snap inside me and I was trying to keep a lid on it.

"Are you sure Ms Swan?" He was baiting me with his smug attitude and I almost growled. I shook my head and watched as his eyes drifted down to my chest, I let whatever it was in me snap and watched as he his eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

There was a moment of silence while we all processed what just happened, then mass panic broke out. I heard Alice sigh, much more calm that I thought she would be and much more calm than I was. I froze up and spun to look at her in a slight hysteria.

"Oh my god Alice, I killed him." I whispered to her as everyone jumped up from their seats, some yelling to call 911 others running down the hall for another teacher or the nurse. It was hysteria.

"How?" She asked me curiously, looking me over.

"When he was doing his little shaming thing I kept feeling something pushing and I just wanted him to stop and poof! HES DEAD." I spoke quickly motioning to the fallen Mr De Ronin and myself.

"You haven't killed him. I think this is just one of the extra abilities rearing it's head. I saw this happening, I just figured he'd fainted though." She sighed again as she pulled out her phone and turned back to me. My eyes were bugging out, I was freaking out. She had called Carlisle apparently and was speaking quickly as she explained the situation, pausing only for a few seconds to absorb what he was saying.

"He agrees. He also said that you should try to want him to wake up again and see if it changes his current state. So see, you haven't killed anyone, Irene." She said the last part softly, caressing my cheek. I took in a deep breath to try and calm myself down, focusing on wanting this all to be over and have him up and about.

"Holy crap Alice, the medics are here! I've sent him into a coma!" I had almost calmed myself down when two men in blue came through. She sighed and shook her head.

"You haven't, he'll be okay. Lets go, Irene." She said this calmly and got up, pulling me along with her. I was still reeling over what I'd done to him. I wasn't paying attention to anything but Mr De Ronin's body. I made eye contact with the blonde guy who was helping to put him on the stretcher, he winked but I was looking more horrified than responsive. I guess dead people didn't do anything to him.

"Irene. If you'd stop making googly eyes at the EMT, I'd like to go now." Alice's voice barked out at me and I jumped to attention. She started walking faster and I jogging to keep up with her, she wasn't as calm now. She was angry or just jealous, it was hard to tell with my Alice.

She marched us out to the parking lot, the Cullens were standing around their vehicles as usual. This time they were discussing the situation among each other. When we got there she spun around and looked ready to scold me, instead she propped me up on the hood of Emmett's hummer. This was unexpected.

"Ali?" I asked hesitantly, looking down at my mate. She was glaring up at me, very much unhappy.

"Wooo. Coma chick, how'd you do it? We've all been wanting to total that asshole since we got here." Emmett being himself decided to come over right as Alice and I were having a staring contest. He came up and tried to get a high five out of me, I slowly accepted it and high fived him. He grinned and toddled off back to Rose who was shaking her head at him, not waiting for a response out of me. Or he accepted that he wouldn't get one.

Alice growled as a few more minutes of silence passed between us and she pulled me off his truck to hug me to her. She was rubbing her cheek over mine and I paused, was she seriously trying to make me smell like her? I pulled back as I watched Mr De Ronin come out of the building, he was lifeless as he laid on the stretcher and I frowned. I needed him to wake up, if he didn't I'd feel massive amounts of guilt for like forever.

I stared hard at him, willing for it to happen. I saw a hand twitch and got a little excited. There was no snapping feeling going on so I assumed that this was all by himself. I watched for a few more seconds as they got closer to the Ambulance. I was about to look away when I watch as he snapped up from the laying down position and both medics went into a panic themselves. I supposed he wasn't supposed to wake up at all.

Alice shook her head and shared a look with Edward, who nodded his head. They were doing the thought thing, the thing I couldn't do because of a shield which I was honestly glad for sometimes. She pulled me towards the Hummer, opening the passenger door and putting me in it.

I was a little indignant at the fact she hadn't mentioned anything to me and just stuck me in Emmett's car. I didn't even _like_ this car. It was too big for me. She went around and hopped in the front as well, starting up the car and pulling out of the lot. The thought struck me and I spun around quickly to look at Alice's tiny frame, handling a steering wheel that looked almost twice her size.

"Whats going on? And what about Bella? She'll wonder where I am, Ali." I said this as a mixture of grumpiness and panic over my sister's possible panic.

"Theres a friend of Carlisle's, Eleazar, hes in the neighborhood and he has the ability to determine other's _talents_. Hes going to basically appraise you, if its what I think its going to be, then the Volturi will have to be notified." She shifted gears and floored the gas pedal, she was in a hurry.

"You wanna tell me who they are and why they have to know anything?" I raised a brow and crossed my arms, I was getting defensive.

"They're the government or kings of the vampire world. If its as big as I _think_ it is, you'll be powerful enough to stand out to them with a good reason." She was leaving bits out, I could tell from her tone. She was a little worried about it all and I couldn't blame her, they sounded scary.

"...whats the reason?" I couldn't help myself and had to ask the obvious questions as she wasn't going to give me the answers I wanted easily.

"You'll be dangerous if you don't consciously and continuously control it. Especially if its expanded upon, but I don't think we'll ever do that." She finally cracked, giving me the information I wanted. I sighed as I saw the worry in her face, the only way I could think of alleviating it was through physical contact. So that's what I did, I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I also laid my hand on her thigh, she began to slowly relax under my touch. The fact that I could relax her solely from my touch excited me.

We pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house to see a tall paleish man with dark brown hair and amber eyes standing next to Carlisle. He was watching me as I watched him, I wasn't sure if I liked him all that much.

I hopped out of the truck, landing lightly on my feet. Alice was quickly next to me, her arm wrapped around my waist as she escorted me to this guy. We got within a few feet of each other and the appraisal began. After a few seconds of silence, he bent at the waist and delicately held out a hand to me. I hesiantly put my own in his and he stood back up, bringing my hand to his lips.

"I'll assume you are the Ms Irenta Mae Swan, Carlisle was speaking of. Or is it Ms Irenta Mae Brandon Cullen now?" He asked me with a raised brow, smiling kindly at me. The face of stone had broken and I awkwardly grinned back at him. I wasn't sure which it was to be honest, the second one was a mouthful. He had a slight Spanish accent causing some words to run together.

"I'll go by Irene as both of those are an absolute mouthful, don't you think?" I remarked, looking up at this man. His smile turned into a grin and he started to chuckle, nodding.

"They are indeed, but both are just as beautiful as Irene. Don't forget that, my dear." He was definitely a charmer, he didn't have the same effect as Alice on me but he was close.

"I'll try not to." I said this pleasantly, smiling softly at the man.

"Well down to business before we continue to have such fun." His tone began to lose the lightness that it had to it before and I felt Alice's arm almost pull me closer. His eyes drifted down to it and he smirked at the motion.

"So far I've noticed a shield of some sort, perhaps mental more so than anything else. Along with this there is the possibility of something more...developed. Dangerous. The ability to send even vampires into a coma that can last a short time or a while. Your will power has a lot to do with this, its almost absolute and as Carlisle was telling me, you began to resist the change?" He was talking matter-of-factly and I was nodding, slowly taking everything in.

"She did, but it was too late. Only her heart was left to complete the change." Alice responded for me and his eyes snapped to her. He nodded slowly.

"Then as well as that, you're currently about a day or two old and you're _living_ with humans. A new born of your age should be snapping her jaws at anything that moved, including your own mate, and draining anyone you could get your hands on." He made a motion to Alice with his head and I frowned at the idea. There was _no way_ I'd _ever_ hurt her with out having a say about it.

"I'd never hurt her, just like I'd never hurt Bella or Charlie. They're my family. I refuse to hurt them." I said this sounding mildly shocked he'd mention the idea.

"Exactly. You _refuse_ to, my dear. Its your will power that's helping you through all of this. A will as strong as that combined with powerful psychic talents and possibilities, you could very well cause brain damage, memory loss, unconsciousness, a vegetative state or even death purely through mental combat. You may even be able to do this to multiple beings at once if you practiced. I _will_ have to be notify the Volturi, I'm sorry Alice. I know you were trying to avoid this." He continued on and turned to Alice looking very sorry indeed. I swallowed heavily as I thought about it. Brain damage, death, I could turn people into _vegetables._ I was _so_ not developing this power thing unless I absolutely had to.

"You know Aro's going to want to see her in person now, he'll try to recruit her!" Alice was a little peeved, like she really really didn't want to hear any of this. I frowned and tried to calm her down by putting my hand over hers on my hip.

"Alice, this is for the best. We'd rather she was taught than let it go and have her hurt someone by accident." Carlisle responded looking at his adopted daughter as she almost had a bitch fit. Alice nodded slowly, glaring at the ground. She wasn't happy at all. Carlisle sighed and patted both of us on the shoulder.

"Come in, Eleazar, if you have a minute." Carlisle looked back towards him, smiling softly and motioning back to the house. It was at this moment that the rest of the Cullens pulled up to the driveway. Within a few seconds everyone was around, greeting the vampire. He nodded and hugged everyone, giving them his best as he then followed Carlisle inside. I looked over between Alice and Edward as they had another mental conversation. I thought about the snapping back feeling for a second and thought this time about only stretching what was around to be around Alice too.

I started to concentrate on it, pushing it farther and farther up Alice's connecting arm and soon over her person. I had to concentrate to have it there but I could tell from the look on Edward's face that it worked.

"A-Alice, I can't hear you." He was frowning and looked genuinely confused when his gaze snapped to me. I grinned at the look and he narrowed his eyes even more.

"How are you shielding her too?" He sounded a little mad that I'd defeated his talent and I felt Alice wrap both arms around me in a sideways hug. She kissed me on the cheek and I looked down at her head on my shoulder. She looked at peace, satisfied and happy with her world right now as she stared up at me.

"I just concentrated on it. Its around me all the time, so I stretched it." I replied easily. This was something that I felt was okay to develop, it wouldn't hurt anyone. I hadn't put anyone into another fainting spell or coma or anything, I was doing pretty well. It was getting harder to hold out there and eventually I let it slide back onto me.

"You stopped." He sounded surprised, looking at me, as I'm sure he could hear her thoughts again. I nodded slowly.

"It gets tiring you know." I remarked beginning to grin at him. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the house where Emmett and Rose and the rest of the Cullens were.


	8. Well then

YES. I'M ALIVE X) HERE IT IS.

* * *

Alice held onto me and we began to stroll, we were walking in a random direction and wound up in the woods again. This time there was a lake near by. I had begun to get a burning sensation in my throat again and remembered I hadn't drank anything in ages.

"Ali?" We had been quiet up til now. There were a lot of things happening all at once and frankly it was a lot to take in. I could become a killing machine, I felt bad when I stepped on a bug now. I couldn't imagine crushing a human or a vampire.

"Yes?" She had a way of looking at me when I called her name, it was like the world had stopped turning for her and I was the only thing that mattered. She had me in the center and no matter what happened, I'd come first. I could tell she'd been waiting for me to come along for a long while and now that she had me, she didn't seem to want to ever let go.

"I-I'm a little thirsty." I replied unsteadily. She started to smile at me, thinking quickly and nodded. She clapped her hands together, excited now.

"We'll hunt together and ditch the blood at lunch then, I'll teach you how to." She seemed to love the idea of teaching me the ropes and I trusted her well enough to let her take the reins five times over again. I nodded enthusiastically and she grinned, letting go of me.

"Okay, first things first. Relax. Let your senses take over and they'll lead you, I promise. We're far enough away from any humans that I'm not all that worried about you nibbling on them." She winked at the last part while I lightly smacked her forearm. I obliged anyways though, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, focusing on the noises around me. From the noises I moved onto the smells.

It smelled dark and green, like plants with small insects crawling over them. I took in another breath, many people had been through here before, as had Alice and I apparently but so had many animals. There had been a deer, chased by...a lynx. I sniffed again, I liked the smell of the lynx. I wanted it. I took off in that direction, chasing it down, I was faster and so it took us a few minutes to catch up to a lynx lounging by a cave. It was alone.

Hissing at me, it leapt down and we circled each other. It was a contest now and Alice was sitting on the side, waiting for me to have my first kill. We continued this for a few seconds before it took the first move and jumped at me. I braced myself and we rolled over, fighting and clawing at each other. I vaguely noticed Alice standing up quickly from where she'd been waiting. Eventually I got my hands wrapped around its neck, it started to try to bite my arm and sunk its teeth into my clothes before I snapped it's neck.

I sunk my teeth into it's neck and suck down my fill, leaving enough to Alice. When I was done I stood up, dusting off my clothes, righting them and checking the tears. It'd done a number on my arms and chest on the shirt, but my pants were just muddy.

"I don't know if you like lynx or what but I left enough for you to, Ali." I said this affectionately and walked over to her. She looked surprised but also very much impressed as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thanks." She said this with a grin and then walked over to the lynx, taking her share. I started looking around as I saw her come into view again, eyes more golden now. She looked me up and down and slowly slid her arms back around my waist, pulling me to her.

 **LEMON ITS NOT PLOT CHANGING.**

"Thanks baby. You know, I've got to hand it to you. You're sexy when you're fighting." She said this quietly as she kissed down from my jawline to right above the tear in my shirt. With Alice I was always mildly turned on but when she did things like that, it didn't take long for me to get wet. I looked down to see her eyes darken and the bedroom eyes came out again, I loved those eyes.

"Wait!" She was about to slide a hand down my pants when I held up a hand and she looked up with worry.

"What is it?" She sounded really worried and she stood up fully now, taking her hand away from my pants button and zipper.

"One, its my turn to make you feel good, and two, no ripping of my clothes!" I said the last past exasperatedly, her face immediately softened and she nodded, grinning at me.

"Well I mean, it wouldn't take much to get them off of you." The way she said it sounded hot as hell to me and the fact that she gripped both of my boobs as she said it added more action behind her words.

I shivered but got back into focus, this was for her. My hands drifted to her jeans and I quickly undid the button. She moved her hands to under my bra, and began to knead my nipples between her fingers. It didn't take much as they were still sensitive from general activity and thoughts leading up to this.

I let my hand slowly creep down until I felt the line of her underwear. I stared straight into her eyes as I moved to lay us on the ground, she moved her hands to squeeze my forearms and I watched with a morbid satisfaction as I teased her pussy. Her grip tightened on me and I realized how difficult this was for her. She had given me the power and while I accepted it as an honour, she still wanted to be on top of me.

"Baby, I know we agreed on you with me but can I take over from now? Please?" She was begging me as she looked me up and down. I pouted and watched her eyes narrow in on my lips. I could smell the lust suddenly jump up and grinned.

"But why?" I asked mischievously as I slowly slid a finger into her. I watched her eyes widen then narrow again as she didn't answer and instead flipped us. She was on top and she was kissing me hard, biting the lip I'd stuck out. I took my hand out quickly wrapping arms around her, and she started to grind against me. I could feel the wetness on my own pants, I was radiating lust and so was she at this point.

The grinding sped up and all at once I came as I felt her sucking and kissing along my jaw and neck. Could vampires get hickeys? I didn't think so. It took her a little longer and I experimented with feeling one boob then one nipple over the other, she was the most sensitive on her left side. I figured this out when she moaned and came with a shiver as I nibbled it.

She rolled over next to me and I automatically felt the arms wrap around my torso and pull me towards her. She was almost warm and the smells off of her were amazing. I sighed at the fact that we fucked up our clothes _again_. This was becoming a regular issue with us apparently.

 **LEMON OVER**

"Why the long face?" She nuzzled my neck and I looked up at her eyes. The fact that we were facing each other had resulted in a tangle of our legs that I honestly didn't mind.

"We always fuck up the clothes. These are nice clothes and we ruin them every time." I replied, frowning. Her face creased into a smile and I felt myself fawning over it. She had a beautiful smile.

"I brought some. Thought ahead this time, baby." She pointed to a bag behind us, up on the ledge. We'd done the whole trash one area thing again as well. We'd really have to start thinking about these things instead of the sudden and hack job landscaping we were doing now. I giggled and snuggled into her shoulder, not willing to get up and go anywhere. She froze up and I could feel the panic set in, what would she see now?

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly when she relaxed again. I watched as she looked back down at me and leaned in to take a deep breath.

"Just an image of Bella. She's going to start to wonder where you are." She responded smiling at me. I sighed and stood up, going over to the bag and pulling out the packed clothing. I turned around after getting changed and saw Alice still laying on the ground with a mixture of a pout and a look that gave me rolling heat waves.

"Get up Ali, I'll even let you drive me back." I scolded her at first then winked and she scoffed as she stood up. She dusted her pants off and looked me up and down as she sauntered over.

"Like I'd let anyone else drive you, I'm spending as much time as I can with you." She said this seriously and walked over, smacking my ass before she put on the clothes herself.

* * *

We pulled up to the school right as lunch began, I walked in with Alice and grabbed the tray of food we'd never eat. Bella looked up a bit worried but cracked a small, unsure smile at me. I smiled warmly as I could back at her. We walked past the table with Bella and crew to the rest of the Cullens, I looked up as Emmett began to grin.

"What?" I asked him suspiciously as I sat down in the chair Ali pulled out for me. I heard Edward sigh and glared at the two of them, leaning back to cross my arms.

"Have a good time in the forest?" Emmett snorted at his own joke and I rolled my eyes. He was just that kinda guy. I mean he joked about him and Rose anyways so I ignored it. Electing instead to smile at Rose as she rolled her eyes and mouthed 'sorry', I waved her off.

"Maybe we did, Emmett." Alice piped up from my side and I grinned at her. It was a good time the thought that Edward could see it dawned on me and I immediately started to stretch the little shield on me to Alice. For once Edward looked relieved and bowed his head in thanks to me. I giggled, this was going to become a normal thing simply because I didn't want him privy to my moments with Ali. She seemed to be thinking about them a lot anyways.

This sort of banter continued for a lot of lunch, going back and forth between Emmett and Alice while Rose and I discussed the classes and people around us. Especially Bella and Mike. Jasper was silent, listening to Emmett and Alice and throwing in a random comment here and there to keep them going. Tanya was discussing a music piece with Edward, he'd nod every once in a while but outside of this he just listened to her ramble on.

"Well _my mate_ can kick your ass in GTA." Alice stated triumphantly when Emmett's mouth popped open, he was indignant. Rose and I noticed Bella walking over first and I flicked Alice to get her attention then motioned to Bella approaching with my eyes. She nodded and stopped talking quickly, electing to rest her hand over the thigh that she'd marked.

"Well _mine_ can-" Emmett stopped talking as Rose and I kicked him under the table simultaneously. He glared at both of us and rubbed his shin, grumbling under his breath about vampire women and heels.

"U-uh Hi." Bella had finally gotten here and the table lapsed into an awkward silence as we all stared at her. I cracked first when the stutter started.

"Hey Bells! Have I introduced you to the Cullens yet?" I jumped out of my chair. This got me a warning look to be slower next time and that the loss of physical contact wasn't appreciated, both were from Alice. I slung an arm over Bella's shoulder lightly, trying to not put much weight on her shoulders and face the Cullens.

"Thats Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Tanya, and Jasper! Guys, this is Bella." I called out each of their names and pointed, everyone but Rose and Edward gave a small wave. Edward just nodded his head, Rose gave a tight smile.

"You forgot me! The best one of all." Alice was getting pretty bold with her affections in front of my sister, winking at as she said it. I sighed at this.

"Ignore her. She doesn't even go here." I said it as a reference from the movie _Mean Girls_ and got Bella to giggle. It made me smile though it seemed to confuse everyone else but Alice who just pouted.

"Mine if I borrow this, gents?" I said this smiling at the two guys sitting there and watched as they went bug eyed and nodded quickly. Grabbing the chair for Bella was easier than I thought it'd be. I sat it down between Alice and I, getting a look from the pixie. I gave her one back that said deal with it. I sat back in my chair closer to Rose now, watching Bella shift uncomfortably. Everyone had gone quiet, there was a human in their midst and they had no idea whatsoever to do with it.

"So, do you like your classes, Bella?" Edward was the first to speak and Tanya smiled at my sister. She was trying to be friendly and I gave them both a smile that said thank you. Jasper met my eyes and glanced at the door, then looked back at me. I gave him a short nod and he stood up.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta go get books for the next class." He said abruptly and speed walked away. Bella looked back at me, a little worried and I gave her the same dismissive hand gesture as I had with Charlie.

"Well I really like Biology." She replied softly after she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was trying to calm herself down and while I was glad Jasper left from his problems with blood, I almost wished he was here to calm her down. Instead all I could do was frown at Alice.

"Thats awesome! What do you like about it?" Alice had caught my look and was trying to welcome Bella. Bella explained all the little things and the conversation continued on like that, with me throwing in a question or comment about her teachers.

The end of lunch came quickly and Alice volunteered to walk Bella to her class and meet up with us after. I smiled at her graciously and she winked outside of Bella's eyesight. Rose and I started the slow human walk to Philosophy.

"I know she's your sister, but god do I wish we didn't have to deal with her." Rose was frank and I nodded. I didn't want to either, she _was_ my twin and I loved her to death. She just happened to have a strong curiosity and often didn't stop pushing her nose in even when she knew not to. If we seemed suspicious to her, she'd start pushing and all the rules to do with us being hidden would be out the window. The Volturi didn't take well to people who let the secret slip out.

"Its a really shitty situation, Rose. Totally agree with you there, but we have to if we don't want to raise any suspicions." I replied and she sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to deal with it is all." Rose added in, glaring at the ground now. She didn't like humans getting close because they posed a threat to her family and Rose was notoriously protective of all of us. She wasn't trusting of an outsider and Bella was definitely an outsider.

"I know, I didn't want any of this shit. It was and has been continuously crappy. I've lied like a gazillion times to Charlie, like everytime we eat, I have to lie." I said this sounding frustrated and motioned to my current self's situation by motioning to myself.

"I knew it. You didn't want this life at all. I ruined your old one, didn't I?" Alice said this quietly behind us and I spun around quickly with my hand over my dead heart, a little startled. She looked guilt ridden and like she was on the brink of tears. At this look I bugged out and watched her turn and run back into the crowd of teenagers.

"Aw shit, Rose." I said this starting to freak out as I looked at the blonde who also looked like she was about to freak out. The warning bell rang, signaling that class was starting in a few minutes.

"You need to go after her. She gets really frickin' destructive when you've made her sad or mad or just about anything and I want my Porsche to see the light of day." Rose remarked quickly and I motioned to the class door that was a few feet away with students piling in.

"I'll cover for you, no worries." She smiled warmly at me and I hugged her quickly as I ran off after Alice. Our teacher, Mr Therin had a serious crush on Rose anyways. It'd be easier for her to keep him distracted while I went after my Ali.


	9. Study Club

NEW STORY, THIS IS WHY THE UPDATE WAS SOOOO LATE. ITS ON MY PROFILE (TWILIGHT TOO, SAM/OC) CALLED "I Regret Everything Right Now".

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, HUGS FOR ALL C:

* * *

I ran the way that Alice went through the crowds, pushing on teenagers to get out of the way. They eventually just cleared out a path for me and I got to the end figuring out Alice was no where to be found. I turned around and hauled ass the other way, going down another hall. Her scent was slowly leaving and I figured out that it was really only on the humans I passed by. All the humans that were going another direction.

I went outside finally, trying to get a location on it from the parking lot. She was gone, long gone. I was an awful tracker to begin with and this wasn't going well. I kicked the wheel of the hummer, jarring the car slightly. I slid down to lean back against the hubcap and pulled my knees to my chest. I rested my head on them, feeling the need to cry slowly over take me.

It was hopeless. I hurt her, forced her away, and I didn't even _know_ she was still bothered about that. I had long forgotten it. I loved this life with Alice and the Cullens I was just sad to let go of my old one, I loved Bella especially. I'd been there for as long as I can remember and I wanted to always be there. My shoulders began to shake.

She wouldn't want me anymore, I had pushed her away for the last time. I should have been so much more loving, I just wanted her back. I wanted her to hug me again and tell me its okay.

"Irene? Are you crying?" I heard a voice farther away ask me, and I sniffled looking up as it got closer.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry." It was Alice. My face began to crinkle into a smile as I looked up at her but then the sobs began to come out harder as I realized she didn't want me anymore. She'd been angry and hurt and it was all my fault, how could she ever want me now? She got close enough to wrap her arms around me and I took a bit of solace in the fact she still smelled safe and comfortable like my Alice.

"I never wanted you to go, I-I love you. I don't want to ever leave you and you never took anything away from me, Ali. Please don't hate me o-or leave me or anything, please stay." I blubbered, hanging on to the arm that I could see in front of me. Today was dramatic as fuck. God fucking damn, first I can kill people then I lose my mate. WHAT THE FUCK, WORLD?

"Oh my goodness, Irene. I thought you just lied to me about being happy, I'm never going to leave you, I love you too much to do that to either of us. I promise." She sounded comforting as she whispered this into my ear, telling me all the things I needed to hear. The water works, the emotions, the general out of controlness was calming down now. I felt rooted to Alice. She was my everything.

"We're going home. I'll let someone know on the way that you're having a study club after school with me, okay?" Alice said this and pulled us both up off the ground. She looked around at the cars and the empty parking lot and pulled us towards the woods.

We'd run to the Cullen's house. I was alright with this, I waited for her to put me down so I'd run with her but she wound up running with me in her arms. I wasn't sure how we hadn't hit any trees but I was definitely content with just holding onto her.

She sat me down lightly on her bed and for the first time in a while I looked around at what was technically our room. She'd painted one wall black with a single line of white damask's painted up the wall. The other three were white, no design on them. She laid down next to me and I felt her hand searching for one of mine. I immediately grabbed hers and we wove our fingers together, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ali?" I called out her name in a whisper and she hmm'd. I could feel her looking over at me so I turned on my side, looking at her.

"What's going to happen?" I asked nervously, she frowned and brushed a bit of my hair over my shoulder, leaning over to kiss it before laying her head back down to respond.

"Eleazer will tell the Volturi, they'll decide if they want to see you. If they do, we'll get a letter and I'll take you to Voltura. They'll most likely insist you have some control over it, which we'll work on in a bit and they may try to recruit you into their ranks." She responded, speaking slowly as she watched my reaction. I nodded slowly.

"Recruit me?" I raised a brow at the idea and she nodded.

"They have a guard, they're made of vampires who have special combat abilities or talents that make them useful to the Volturi. They'll try to get you to join, they've been going after Jasper and I for ages. I almost joined when I thought you wouldn't show up." She whispered the last part and I frowned.

"Why wouldn't I show up?" I asked totally confused, I mean I understood that Alice had seen most of my life as I grew up but I couldn't think of a reason I wouldn't have come to forks.

"It was after you met Dahlia." Alice spit out her name like it was poison to her. I raised a brow.

"You saw Dahlia?" I asked quietly. If she'd seen the things I'd done with that red head, no wonder she was so nervous about me hating this life. It had no Dahlia, but my life hadn't had Dahlia in it for years.

"I saw...everything with that tramp." She was glaring past my shoulder now and I giggled.

"Alice, didn't you have someone around before me?" I asked with a small smile that quickly turned into a frown when she shook her head no. She rolled over, looking at the wall, her back was facing me now.

"You were human. You didn't even believe in the idea of soul mates. I didn't exist to you but you were everything to me. I watched you grow up without me and I had to so I'd be ready for you when you finally came to me." She murmured sadly and I frowned harder, scootching over to be able to wrap myself around her.

"Forget about her, shes long gone. She hasn't been around for years, Ali. I don't even know what shes up to nowadays. You're everything I'll ever need or want. More even. You're perfect for me, I don't care what happened to Dahlia." I whispered this into her neck, kissing it softly a few times. She rolled back over and looked at me suspiciously.

"You mean it? You're not lying to make me feel better?" She asked softly, looking at me for reassurance and I smiled loftily at her.

"Yes, Ali. I mean it. I pinkie promise that you're perfect for me in everyway." I said this with a giggle and Alice's frown broke into a refreshing smile. We spent a few hours just laying there, her playing with my hair or me just playing with her fingers. I could honestly do this forever.

* * *

I wound up getting a sleep over out of Charlie that let me stay here for the night and go to school with them tomorrow. He agreed on the condition we finished that 'super important project for English'. I agreed quickly, if he ever asked what work we did I'd pull up my old essay for _T_ _he Scarlet Letter._

As I watched Alice go through our closet I began to realize how much money the Cullens had. They lived lives of fortune and they could have fame literally just for Rose's looks.

"Come on in!" There was a soft knock at the door and I said this, knowing they could hear me perfectly well.

"Hey. Just wanted to check in, what are you guys doing?" Rose's head popped in and I smiled at her as I caught a pair of stilettos that Ali tossed out of the closet.

"Alice is doing a closet cleaning. She wants to go shopping and add in most of my stuff from home too, even though she thinks I don't know what she's doing!" I responded easily and yelled the last bit at Alice who ignored me. Rose nodded as she took in the pixie as she dashed from side to side.

"Makes sense. She does have the biggest closet. Oh! I like those." Rose caught a pair of heeled boots that Alice tossed out to her.

"I knew you would! They'd look great with the white linen shirt you have, Rose." Alice sang out from the closet and I'm sure I had a love sick look on my face as I watched Alice zoom out of the closet, smoothing out her hair. Her normal hairstyle was the pixie cut but spiked out. Mine was just long brown hair, it was longer than Bella's because I hated going to the hair dresser. They pulled my hair out a lot and after a certain age, I refused to go.

"Bye you two. Glad its all been worked out." Alice returned the smile and I knew for sure we looked ridiculous when Rose rolled her eyes and walked back out.

"Bye Rose!" We both called out, giggling to each other. She pulled me up off the bed and took my hand, leading me to the closet.

"Okay so I know that you're shorter than me and we can only really share dresses or skirts or shirts, but I wanted to make sure you knew that you're apart of this family. I mean I know there's issues with two girls getting married so I figured my wedding ring could just be that until they figure themselves out." Her voice got lower and her hand drifted to the bite mark on my thigh. I got a shiver and smiled happily at her.

"I got it, Ali." I said fondly, and pecked her cheek. She clapped her hands together, excited.

"Good! I just wanted to make sure you knew that after today's little run around. Are you happy?" She got serious at the end and I nodded.

"Yes, Ali." I responded patiently shaking my head at her silliness. She rolled her eyes at tone and kissed my hands.

"I just want you to know this is a forever thing, I know we didn't exactly get a "new mate orientation" day. Human's have flings, vampires can to but when you live for thousands of years, you enjoy having a partner to live through it all with. When they do figure themselves out, I promise we can have whatever kind of wedding you want, baby." She was in a lovey-dovey mood and after today I was in love with it. She leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I get it. Whats mine is yours and whats yours is mine. If I have any questions, concerns, or doubts, I'll ask ya. Okay? Now calm down. We're never having today happen again, I love you and I know you love me and I'm _happy._ " I pulled back and held her shoulders to keep her in place as I stared into her eyes.

She started to smile after the love bit, the lines around her eyes crinkled and I could tell that she enjoyed hearing it. She nodded and pulled me into her shoulder, I laid my head on her chest with my hands wrapped around her lower back.

"ALICE? I'M TAKING IRA FOR GTA." Emmett yelled up and I jumped at the sudden volume. Even though I knew it was just Emmett, Alice growled and pulled me closer.

"Will we ever get over the whole touchy-feely phase?" I pulled back and asked her softly, she shook her head.

"Not really. No. I mean we'll alway want to be around each other, but it won't be such a serious need after some time. We're a newly mated pair, baby. Now go beat Emmett at GTA while I deal with the clothes, I'll be down in a few." She pulled away entirely and shooed me. As I walked away she lightly smacked my ass before I got out the door and I yelped from surprise. She laughed at the look I gave her as I stomped away.


	10. Voltura

**SPOILER, KINDA. ITS LIKE A SPOILER WITH IN A CHAPTER.**

 **SORRY IVE BEEN SO LATE WITH UPDATES, WILL BE DOING MORE NOW X) WAS WORKING ON SAM/OC**

 **THINKING ABOUT DOING EITHER AN ARO OR CAIUS OR MARCUS/ OC STORY NEXT. OR JASPER/OC**

 **YAY OR NAY?**

 **(ILL STILL MOST LIKELY DO IT...SORRY. c:)**

* * *

"A Ms. Irenta Mae Cullen will be coming here, Dahlia. I want you to try your best to keep her here. You will be picking her up from the airport at 3 AM today." Aro had called me to the throne room and I nodded. Wait...that name.

"Sir, Don't you mean Irenta Mae _Swan_?" I was the only one that really ever back talked to Aro and the other royals. I knew I was valuable, my powers of persuasion were hard to come by.

"Whichever, dear. She's _very_ promising. She's a shield, amongst other things." Aro steepled his fingers and grinned at me. I raised a brow and nodded. I hadn't seen her in years, if this was the same Ira I knew. I turned, dismissed as he waved me off, grinning to myself. Interesting. If she did stay here, I might wind up finding my mate, I always knew we'd cross paths again.

* * *

Around a month had passed, the weird looks from Bella and Charlie has increased and eventually I figured out ways of getting food into me without actually doing it. It taste like sawdust and plastic and it was just EEEEEGGGHH. So much egh.

Alice wound up cracking and getting me an engagement ring, I wasn't sure how to process it at first but definitely accepted when she proposed in the middle of the _forest._ It had a thin platinum band with three stones in the middle, she'd told me each stone meant something different. The first being the past, middle being the present and the third was the future. Each was square and small and i loved it.

Eventually Spring break had come around, the same time the letter from the Volturi had come around. I asked Charlie and he agreed from the fact he wouldn't have to pay a cent, as it was an exchange trip put on by a school in Italy.

This meant for Spring break Alice and I would be in Italy, we wrote back and told them so. I'd been progressive in my shield stretching and figuring out how to wake people back up after the comatose state. Alice kept trying to be my guinea pig but I absolutely refused to do it, she'd even tried to get me mad enough to snap but I still refused. I was too terrified I wouldn't be able to wake her back up.

"Irene, it's going to be fine. Stop squeezing my hand, it _will_ pop off at some point." Alice sounded off, jokingly, next to me and I looked down at our hands and gave an awkward grin. I patted it and let go, deciding to squeeze my own hands. She sighed and took it back, kissing it softly. People had been staring at us but I figured it was between the pretty pale people and the fact we weren't hetero.

"Sorry. I just get nervous." I said quietly, and she gave me a sympathetic smile. We were about to land, everyone on the flight looked tired or half dead while Alice and I were wide awake. Always awake. Sometimes I found it weird we didn't sleep, other times I was happy about it. It meant I could spend more time with Ali.

We got off the plane, grabbing the small carry on we'd had and continued on through passport control, baggage claim...etcetera. I came through the doors first, Alice behind me carrying the carry on and a small bag. We had enough clothes between us for a week, when you didn't sweat or eat the only thing you worried about dirtying your clothes was blood. Or tearing them.

"Hello." I looked up, partly recognizing that voice. We were far enough away from the welcoming crowd to not have them looking at us or hear Alice growl. I put my hand on her, quieting her down before they _did_ hear us. I took in the flaming red hair, exposed pale skin and ruby red lips. Her eyes weren't green anymore, they were bright red and she wore a long black cape.

"Dahlia?" I asked incredulously and looked back at Alice with the question if she knew about this. She was glaring past me at Dahlia, who was just smiling pleasantly at me. This was going to be awkward.

"I thought you may be the Irenta Mae I was supposed to meet. Its an uncommon name, surprisingly." She responded merrily, turning and motioning for us to follow her. I grabbed Alice's hand tightly and walked after her.

She seemed to be a year or two older than when I'd last seen her when I was 15. She'd been older than me, she was 18 last time. Well. Now I know what happened to her. I immediately began to stretch the shield, covering Alice. I didn't trust Dahlia at all, much less anyone else. When we were human, she had the oddest way of talking you into what she wanted.

The ride over was awkward as hell. Alice spent it glaring at Dahlia who then spent it smiling at me whenever I'd glance at her. She was ignoring the hell out of Alice and it was starting to annoy me. We were shuffled into the underground caves, it was dark and damp and our bags were taken away to go to some room we'd now be staying at. GREAT.

"Hello! Welcome to Voltura, friends." The doors had been opened and I glared up at this deathly pale man with longer curly brown hair, he had a sickening grin plastered onto his face. I looked around to see a fucking _legion_ of other vampires, all red eyed and blank faced, staring at us. Dahlia walked past us to join the legion, smiling instead of blank.

"You must be the Irenta Mae Swan I've heard so much about. Please to meet you dear." He was turning on the charm factor, bending down to take my hand and kiss it. As he did I felt something trying to poke its way in, it didn't feel malevolent so I merely tightened my shield and pulled my hand back warily. I gave him a tight smile at the look of interest on his face. I didn't like it.

"Lovely engagement ring you have there, Ms Swan." He said airily, turning around to go back to his throne. I watched as Dahlia's face darkened and she began to glare at Alice.

"Thank you." I responded carefully, watching the surrounding vampires.

"Fascinating. I've heard rumor that you're a powerful mental shield amongst other things, even to the point of causing a possible _death_. Pray tell, dear, how do you do that? And while we're at it, I'd like to test the strength of your abilities for myself. Jane, dear, if you please." Aro sat down in his throne and motioned to a little blonde girl then Alice and I. I felt Alice step in front of me and tighten her grip on my hand, it was like she was waiting for something horrible to happen.

At first I felt nothing, then slowly there was something there. It was cruel and it was directed at Alice, trying to tear into my shield and get at her. It angered me and so I decided to reflect it back at the user. How dare she try to hurt Alice. I glared at the blonde as she creased into a frown and gripped her head. _Bitch._ I may not have been a happy camper. Maybe.

"Wonderful!" Aro watched Jane's reaction and clapped his hands together, excited.

"Now then, may I take dear Alice's hand? Preferably without your shield over her?" He asked and leaned forward motioning to Alice. She sighed and started to go forward when I held onto her hand. I didn't want her to go, what if they tried to hurt her again?

"Do I have your word you won't try to hurt her again?" I asked, glaring up at Aro accusingly. He looked excited at this and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course!" He said happily and held out his hands. I let go of Alice slowly, taking my shield back with me. He smiled at her and took her hand, patting it. A few seconds of silence passed and I looked around again, some had grins more so than blank faces now. Jane was simply glaring hard at me, I raised a brow in return.

"Well that _is_ interesting. And very much dangerous. We'd appreciate if you could spend the night with us, Dahlia will show you to your rooms." He let go of Alice and looked back at his brothers. Dahlia stepped out of line as the rest of the volturi started to go on about their business, the show was over now. She still looked unhappy but she was at least acknowledging Alice now. Alice skipped back to my side and I gripped her hand happily stretching the shield back over her.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR COURT RULING

SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, ONE WILL BE UP SOON

but as this is literally a story centered around a lesbian couple...

YEY FOR THE SUPREME COURT'S RULING OF SAME-SEX MARRIAGE!

And also happy pride month guys! This will definitely be brought up soon in the story.


	12. Off with her head

**_Marlastiano_** **: I have no idea how you've done it (unless I dropped a hint on my other stories and forgot) but you found my secondary profile xD well done! 'Excuse you?' be updated regularly as well ( I hope.)**

* * *

We followed Dahlia down the long hallways of this building. It was like a castle for christ's sake, everything made of stone and it was all grey. Why have so much money and the ability to see so well if you're going to make it all boring to look at. Dahlia was stomping, literally. Each step she took she'd huff and mutter something to herself, Ali was beginning to grin and I was just confused. I wanted in on the secret.

"Ali?" I asked hesitantly as I tugged on her sweater's sleeve. She immediately turned her attention to me as she hmm'd in response.

"What are you smiling about?" I whispered as I looked over at Dahlia. Alice giggled and then shook her head as she made a dismissive hand gesture, she'd tell me later. I sighed and laid my head on her shoulder as we walked. It was a long ass hallway and it was damp down here. Ew.

Eventually we reached whichever room was ours and Dahlia banged open the door, gesturing for us to go inside.

"Here's the bathroom, bedroom, living space, How the hell did you get _engaged_?" She'd been giving us a tour when she stopped suddenly and turned on me. She was accusatory, like I'd done something horrible to her as she stuck her hands on her hips. Ali started to giggle again and now I knew why, she'd seen this coming at some point on the way here.

"Uh.." I replied with a very much intelligent response as I deadpanned. I began to feel a subtle pressure around my ears, but not quite inside them. It was right over them, I frowned and then shifted back into the conversation.

"Was I supposed to like wait for you?" I asked and tilted my head, fuck this chick. She glared down at me and took a step closer, this set Alice off. She leapt in front of me, hissing at Dahlia who hissed back. She took a step closer and Alice literally snarled, snapping at her. They'd now become a mixture between a cat and a dog, great. I put my hand on Alice to still her and she looked back at me part way, still keeping an eye on Dahlia in front of her.

"Ali..." I said warily with a inside thought that screamed 'stop it.' She snarled at Dahlia once more for what seemed like good measure and took a step back, wrapping an arm around my hips. I resisted the urge to snuggle into her side and breath in her scent in order to talk to Dahlia. We had a lot of history and a lot of unspoken issues that were starting to come to mind.

"Dahlia, you left. I moved on. I was _15,_ not exactly the age of waiting." I added as I slowly moved to lean on Ali. She was everything to me, safety, comfort, warmth, just literally everything. Dahlia had been that once but she let go of me so I had to do the same. She growled and looked like she was about to take another step closer when Alice growled back, sounding a lot more scary. The pressure around my ears went away and I'd decided it was whatever Dahlia's ability was. Thank god I was a shield.

"Take one more step and I'll pull off your legs." She threatened and I had 0 doubts that she would. Ali sounded calm and collected, like she was discussing the forecast for later on today.

"I never expected you to wait but I never thought you'd get _engaged_. Like date another person, of course. But... **this?** " She said sounding exasperated as she motioned to the grumpy vampire I was laying my head on now. I shrugged. I liked my grumpy vampire.

"You could do so much better. I mean look at **this thing** , she's short and has her hair all spiked out and she's not that cute or sexy. Like its not the 90s anymore, you can let go of it now." She did the full body motion to Alice again and I rolled my eyes when she discussed Alice's hair's decade. I had 0 cares yet again.

"I like her. Decided to keep her." I mumbled as I hugged my Alice. She was doing the safety net thing again and that was something Dahlia had failed miserably at as a human. When we were together it was a rush, from one stupid plan to the next, but she was never really safe for me. She was fun but she wasn't _home._ I liked this one already. I could feel the vibrations from Ali's chest as she chuckled into my hair. I looked up right as Dahlia narrowed her eyes and left the room in a blur. She was angry but I couldn't seem to care.

"Decided to keep me, huh?" I looked up as Alice said this sounding amused.

"Sounded good in the moment." I shrugged and she giggled, pulling me closer.

"I was really worried about coming here. I thought this could be the rift that yanked us apart, _but_ now I think it's just going to make us stronger and better." She mumbled into the top of my head and I tried to nod to where I didn't head butt her in the nose. It was difficult to do in the position we were in so I tried to move us more onto the bed. I didn't want to do anything but cuddle with her.

* * *

"Alice? Your presence is required in the throne room." A quiet female voice sounded from outside the door and I watched with a pout as she got up to open it. There was a girl at 5"3 with light brown hair and the red eyes that seemed to be very much a common trait here. Alice looked suspiciously at her and if anything, stood a bit taller.

"Chelsea." She said stiffly, looking down at the girl. I got up and came to stand by Alice, looking up at her curiously.

"Why is she needed in the throne room?" I asked looking at her. She seemed to struggle to think as she opened and closed her mouth several times before shaking her head.

"Aro wishes to speak to her about something that she has seen." Chelsea replied almost robotically and I peered at her. I was beginning to feel a fluttering pressure around me. There was something weird going on. I could literally feel it as it shifted from around me to around Alice. Alice sighed and pushed past her to go out the door when I grabbed onto her hand. She looked back at me at first confused then worried.

"Theres something weird going on." I explained glancing over at Chelsea who was frowning as she stared at us. Ali cracked a smile and took my hand, kissing it softly.

"Its her. She's able to manipulate relationships, don't worry though. I've known you for far too long to ever let you go, baby." She calmed me down and kissed my hand one last time as she let go and went off down the hallway. I sighed as I looked over at Chelsea, she was trying harder and I could feel it. The fluttering had turned from something soft and light to big strong waves moving through the air.

"You can stop any time now." I said warily as I looked at her. She was mumbling something about a job and it seemed like she couldn't quite hear me. I waved a hand in front of her face, there was no reaction. Her eyes were glassy, like she didn't know I was there or that she was here. I'd become quite concerned with her as I kept trying to start conversations with her. I hadn't even realized someone walked up behind me.

"She's not going to stop until I tell her too, _baby._ " Dahlia sneered behind me and I jumped from the surprise. I honestly needed to start paying attention to my surroundings more often.

"You're still on that sinking ship?" I asked sadly as I turned around to look at her. We both knew she was alluding to Ali and I, and we both knew I wasn't about to let her go.

"You know me. Always a sucker for a lost cause." She replied sarcastically and I frowned. When I was younger and with her, I'd gotten into massive amounts of trouble. The counselor used that exact term when Reneé and I were called into her office for an intervention, and she knew it.

Dahlia had taken up so much of my time that I forgot about Bella, school work, classes, grades, everything. She'd tell me she wanted a new necklace or a ring and I'd have to get it for her. Of course as a 15 year old, I couldn't afford to actually _buy_ it. She really did just have a way with words, it'd make sense that it'd travel over to her vampiric life.

"Thats a little harsh." I responded moodily. She was just rude now and I was getting annoyed. There was no Alice to calm me back down.

"Still sensitive I see." She looked back down at me and rolled her eyes, baiting me. I could feel a twitch come on in my left eye and I thought about punching her in the jaw.

"Still a bitch I see." I responded with a sweet smile as I glared at her. She raised a brow and took a step closer. She was all in my face now and if she leapt at me, I really was going to just punch the shit out of her.

" _Wow_. Give the girl a metal, she's learned a cuss word." She was bordering between sarcasm and teasing versus complete and utter cruelty. I glared up at her and almost raised myself on my tippy toes, though it wouldn't have made much of a difference. She was 5"2 while I was merely 5". My toes weren't going to do shit.

"Not the only fucking thing I've learned." I was threatening her now and she knew it but...Dahlia was special that way. The more risk, the more she wanted to do it. She didn't have any parents to tell her otherwise and honestly I think her foster parents were too afraid of her to say something. I'd begun to lose that fear the more time I had spent with her. All our fights ended with a heavy make out session and that should have been a warning sign to me honestly.

"Yeah? You learn to suck guys off better yet?" We were nose to nose at this point and I snapped. I swung hard at her but she caught it and instead pulled me to her, making our mouths smack together.

Everything felt all kinds of wrong, I hated this, I didn't like it and I wanted out. She wasn't Alice. I want Alice. I tried to pull away to find that she had some how gotten stronger than me and I wasn't sure how. So I tried to shut everything down in her head but I couldn't focus on it enough to do so. I kept feeling like crying from hopelessness, fear, and frustration. This wasn't okay at all. I betrayed Alice, now she'd never want me again.

Dahlia finally pulled away, letting go of me as she did. She looked down at me triumphantly and I started to slide down the stone wall, crying. I'd lose Alice forever because of this, how could she ever want me again? I'd cheated on her.

"Well...that _is_ a new one for you." She said in response to my tears, sounding surprised. She looked down at me and I started to cry harder. I just wanted Alice. I could feel the cold, damp, stone on my back and the dampness in the air as I pulled my knees to my chest and dropped my head onto them.

"Irene?" I could hear Alice's voice from the other end of the corridor. I picked my head up to look for her, bleary eyes searching until I saw my pixie.

"I'm s-so sorry." That was all I could get out at the moment, each breath felt hard and I needed air to speak. She started to run as a new wave of sobbing hit me and I dropped my head back down. It was useless. She'd leave me after she found out what I did.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Alice was yelling at Dahlia now who merely scoffed. I could feel the air shift, hitting me gently on my exposed shins and an arm wrap itself around my back and under my knees. There were pulling me back toward it's owner but it didn't feel bad like it had when Dahlia picked me up. I peeked open one eye to see black hair and wrapped my arms around her, breathing in how she smelled. She was humming something and I didn't know what but it made me want to curl into her more.

"Seriously? You two are _still_ a thing? Wasn't the kiss enough, Ira?" I could hear Dahlia over the humming, she sounded both annoyed and incredulous. The humming stopped and turned into a growl.

"What kiss?" Alice snarled and I could feel her dropping me down to the ground again. She was letting go of me, she didn't want me anymore. I knew this would happen. I started to hear the noises of Alice sniffing me, she was sniffing my hair then neck and froze there. She could smell Dahlia. She could smell how I betrayed her.

"I didn't want oo." I sorta got the words out as I tried to hang on to Ali for as long as I could. I didn't want to let go but she made me by setting me on the ground and forcing my arms to unwrap from her neck.

"Baby, I'll only be a minute. I promise." She whispered into my ear and I could feel the crying feeling pull back by a lot. She called me by my pet name and she said she'd be back, she even promised. Maybe she didn't hate me. I picked my head up to watch her like a hawk, I wanted to make sure she didn't get too far away in case she wouldn't be back. I didn't expect her to tackle Dahlia though.

I watched as Dahlia's eyes became the size of saucers as they went to the ground. She tried to fight but apparently Alice had experience, dodging every bite and even landing a few of her own when Dahlia tried to swing her arm around. Alice twisted her head off and threw it to the side while she snarled like an angry panther. It bounced off the side of the wall as she ripped into the arms and legs. Removing those as well, flinging them across the hallway. They started to twitch once they landed. It was little disgusting honestly.

One hit Chelsea in the back of the head, seeming to have woken her up. She jumped and looked surprised as she looked around. When she spotted Alice and Dahlia, I thought she'd jump Ali but instead she just seemed to grin and walk back the other way. I guess Dahlia wasn't well liked around here either.

* * *

 **AND SO THE DARKER ALICE ARRIVES.**


	13. How Rude

_**Well! Hello all!**_

 _ **There are some themes of BDSM in here if that makes anyone uncomfortable, sorrrrrrry.**_

 _ **THIS IS ALSO A SHORT CHAPTER. FINALS ARE COMING UP!**_

 _ **SORRY :C**_

* * *

I felt Ali's arms come back around my legs and back continued to cuss and hiss at Dahlia who was _also_ swearing like a sailor. I think she even made up a few words. I just wrapped my arms back around her neck and buried my face into her collarbone. She started to hum again and I wanted to wrap my arms even tighter around her but stopped for fear I'd hurt her.

She set me down on the bed and walked around as she slammed the door shut and locked it. I looked over and her and waited for a response, some word or something out of her. For the longest time we just stared at each other, Ali still looked angry but by the end of it she just looked more and more frustrated.

"Irene...we need to talk." She walked away from the door now, looking between me and the pair of red silk chairs and table against the wall. She sat down in one, crossed her legs and watched me as I scooted to the end of the bed and waited still for her to talk. She cleared her throat and I waited still. I wasn't sure if she was going to talk or if I should talk or what... I pursed my lips as the silence dragged on continuously. A few minutes had passed when she took in a deep breath and let it out one more time.

"Now you're not going to like what I'm about to say, and honestly I am sorry but its come to this." She started out warily but looked determined by the end. I nodded slowly, watching her sit perfectly still.

"You're not allowed to be near her or anyone else without me around from this point on. I don't care if its your long lost brother or your freakin' great aunt." She finished and stared at me with a raised brow. I processed what she said for a minute and started to open my mouth to disagree with the sudden prison guard business.

"Look I know that the whole thing with Dahlia just now pissed you off, but I can go where ever I want, Ali. I'm not a kid." I finished off hotly and glared at her. She snorted, she'd been waiting for me to fight it.

"Too bad. Its happening and its for your own good." She said firmly and shook her head at me. I felt my mouth drop open indignantly and stood up.

"Uh how?" I asked snarkly, putting one hand on my hip as I glared down at her.

"I let you on a too loose of a leash and now look whats happened." She replied calmly and I almost growled at her.

"That out there, isn't my fault!" I yelled, pointing at the door. She raised both brows and stood, glowering down at me. I could feel the instinct to take a step back, this was a much older, wiser and stronger vampire I was on the verge of pissing off. I was ignoring it for the time being, electing to spread my feet out.

"Irenta Mae Brandon, you do _not_ raise your voice at me." She said stiffly. I scoffed.

"It wasn't my fucking fault! You tore her apart! She'll get back together and be totally fine." I yelled back, getting closer to her face. She growled at me and I thought about it before I jabbed her in the shoulder but it was a second too late. I already had. I could see her lips pull back to reveal teeth as she growled louder.

Before I knew it I was flipped over onto my stomach with the air knocked out of me. My dress had been pulled up to my waist, leaving my ass totally bare to the air. I started to whine with Ali facing my ass half, I tried to get up or at least pull the stupid dress over but it was just not happening. She wasn't letting it happen.

"Count each one until 20 or I start over." She bit out and I tried to turn to question her before I felt the burn of the first smack on my ass. It hurt. _A LOT._ I thought vampires felt less pain! WHAT THE HELL.

"Alice, what the hell are y-" I started to yell again before she smacked me even harder.

"ONE." I could feel the tear well up in my eyes as I yelled it. She hit me again with just as much force, releasing a whole new wave of stings and burning sensations.

"TWO." The tears were free falling now as I bit my lip to stop from crying out for her to stop. Eventually we reached 20 at which point I felt her stand, and pick me up. She sat me down on her lap and I stared at the ground as she fixed the dress around me.

"Have you learned anything?" She asked me softly and I nodded. I was still trying to process what the hell just happened. She hugged me to her and I didn't react at first.

"I'm sorry I had to be rough with you but its final. No going anywhere without me." She replied, sounding just as firm as before and I sighed. I'd think of a way to get out of this. She couldn't be around 24-7 when I was with Bella and Charlie. Maybe I could sneak away when we're on a "camping trip"or something. It'd have to work otherwise, they'd get incredddibly suspicious.

"Don't even bother." She sounded a little pissed off and I paused my thinking to remember she could see the future and my thoughts towards it. I sighed and started to bite my bottom lip.

"Bu-" I started before she cut me off again with a growl. There'd be no talking her out if it. I could tell. I'd play nice and not plan an escape until she started to go a little lax on supervising me.

"Fine." I bit out with a sigh. I'd win somehow, it'd just take time.


	14. I just kinda wanna hug her A lot

**_I'm back! Hi :3_**

 ** _Kai is not a character from Meyer. She is an OC of mine, sam's mate and from my story 'I regret everything right now' One does not need to read the story to understand it but its there if needed!_**

* * *

When we were called down to the Royal Chambers then next day, Aro was a pretty good sport about his right hand...woman being pulled apart by a tiny thing like Alice. In fact he was downright jovial about it. He asked Alice at first but when she said no, he seemed to be more excited to see if I'd thought about joining the Royal guard than about Dahlia getting in trouble.

"No thank you." I replied with the shake of my head. Alice was hovering near me, her hand on the lower part of my back. Aro sighed looking between the two of us.

"Well I can't help but feel that we've had two great losses today. No matter. The offer is always open, as is our door if _either_ of you change your mind." He declared walking over to us, Alice stood taller as he walked closer. She seemed to still be on the defensive.

"May I?" He took my hand and looked towards Alice. She nodded slowly and he kissed my knuckles. As he stood up to his full height again he waved goodbye to us and we were escorted out of the dungeony castle that was this place.

Alice had mapped out the entire route back ahead of time to make sure we were under the cover of darkness at all times. We'd been back for around a month before she finally let me see my family alone again. She was...particularly careful these days.

Bella and Charlie weren't entirely sure of what to say about it outside of me needing comfort after my traumatic experience. I knew they were still worried about me going through the changes I had and I couldn't really blame them. Sometimes I actually forgot to put in contacts and Bella gets all observant saying my eyes looked different, like they were a dark gold instead of brown. I shrugged during those times and excused myself to the bathroom. Those times were almost over. I'd be disappearing from them soon enough.

It was during Summer break after graduation, when I was supposed to be getting ready for 'college' when Sam called for us to allow him over the border and to help him find his mate. Apparently the poor girl had disappeared into our territory, she'd been last seen in a truck with some man he called Richard. He said it might have been against her will and he sounded angry when it happened but Rose, Emmett and I raced out to find her none the less. Alice of course came with me while Edward and Tanya went to find Carlisle for the permission.

We found the car speeding a little as it went past the road near our home. Emmett was the first to jump, landing on top of the rusted old Toyota. The women inside sounded like she was in distress, all I could hear over the motor was bits and pieces of the conversation and WHEW! Boy, did she stink of wolf.

Rose looked at me worriedly as we heard something like a NO and then silence. I nodded towards her then Ali and took a running start for my jump as Emmett snickered at me and my short legs. Hey, I needed the powered start, I have little legs.

I leaped and landed gracefully on the side of the bed, swinging myself over to look inside the passenger side. Alice was running alongside us and the car, waiting to see if I'd fall off. I clung on pretty well I thought, she was still worried apparently.

I peeked my head over and took in the tanned, dark haired woman. Her arms were tied to the handle and her head was bleeding and swollen as I took in the tear stains on her face, it looked like she'd been smacked around a little. I felt fear and worry hit me as it occurred to me that Sam was right, she'd been forced. At first I thought she might have just left from the gigantic sounding argument and he over reacted but no, definitely forced.

Her eyes opened, blood shot and terrified out of her mind. I just wanted to hold her and take care of her, it was like all the mothering ever just smacked me in the face as I made eye contact with her. I tried to smile kindly at her and put a finger to my lips to signal she should be quiet, I'd get her out of there if it was the last thing I ever did.

It didn't quite work. She sort of stared at me for a second or two, blinked and opened her mouth to let out a blood curdling scream. Well shit. I could hear the male yell something, she just kept screaming and looked over at him. I saw her head whip around and smack off the window before I actually heard Rose growl as she landed. He'd basically just called the wraith of god when he smacked a woman in front of Rose.

Alice reacted faster than I did when Rose shattered the windshield, going for his throat, and pulled me off the car. I felt her arms come up and tug as I finally let go of the side. She wrapped them around me and turned her back to shield me as the car skid and flipped itself over into the ditch next to the roads. I heard a gun go off as it flipped and squeezed the hand I was holding. Rose landed on top again, she was still a little furious about the male.

"Watch out for her head, Rose." I called out to her, worried now and gripped Ali's hands tighter than before.

"I'm watching, Irene. Calm down." Rose responded incredulously as she pulled the lid back slowly, we'd have to put it back down later but that was for Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper.

"Is she awake?" Emmett asked curiously, trying to look around Rose's shoulders as she looked down.

"How am I supposed to know, Emmett?" Rose replied, sounding exasperated.

"Oh my goodness, get out of the way." I sighed and ducked my head down to look at the woman, Kai I believe. She blinked and stared blankly back at me.

"Heeey. I'm Irenta, just call me Irene though." I stared, hoping to have her talk or _something_. Instead she just continued to stare blankly at me. I frowned and sat back up, getting worried.

"Alice, shes not responding. Shes just kinda...sitting there." I called out to Alice and she walked closer to me.

"Well we'll get her out if nothing else." Alice frowned but also nodded to me as I sighed. She leaned over to cut the zip ties as I picked her up slowly out of the seat and carried her in my arms. It felt nice to have something warm with a heartbeat in my arms to take care of, I wanted to cradle her and hug her back to health as I looked down at her face.

"God Sam's going to kill me. His mate is completely brain dead, Ali." I groaned with worry and anxiety as I looked down at her, she was still just staring blankly. Not an expression to be found except the dead look she'd had since the male smacked her.

"Nonsense. She'll be okay, shes just...adjusting I suppose. Shes been through a lot and shes kinda bleeding a lot, baby." Alice came up closer to me and rubbed me on the back as she responded. I saw her look over to Alice and felt a thankful smile start up, she wasn't entirely gone. She'd still need to see a doctor though.

"Hes close, I can smell them." Rose announced almost right as I heard Sam.

"Kai!" I looked up to see him sweating like crazy, his heartbeat seemed to be out of control. I motioned to him though he could easily smell her, I'm sure.

"Sam, shes alright but she should see Carlisle." I responded as I watched his buddies, run behind him. He sped up if that was even possible, trying to get closer to her.

"Give her to me, she'll see the reservation's doctor." He demanded and held out his arms as he got closer to us, his eyes were on her the entire time. I didn't like the crazy look he had going on, I tightened my grip around her. I felt like I needed to protect her.

"Sam, you're shaking. She _needs_ to see a doctor soon. Carlisle will be here soon anyways." I stated both nervous and worried as his shoulders shook. He growled and I turned my body slightly, as though to shield the girl when Ali, Rose, and Emmett leaped into action. We may have a bad streak for being blood thirsty as vampires but we were protective of our family.

"GIVE HER TO ME. NOW, IRENTA." He roared at at me. His eyes were on her still as his pack mates put their hands on his shoulders, ready to hold him back. I could see Ali getting her feathers ruffled as she snarled back at him.

"Why isn't Carlisle good enough?! She was just in a wreck to start with, god only knows what else happened to her!" I was almost pleading with him, I was worried there was something seriously wrong with Kai.

"Because he's a _leech._ You've only been around maybe a year, you don't understand why we don't like your kind! Just give her to me, bloodsucker!" He wasn't as loud as before but he sounded just as angry and I took in a breath sharply. How dare he.

"Ira, baby. Give her to him. She's his mate, you're going to break our treaty otherwise." Alice looked back at us, she was still in the crouched position. I frowned and shook my head. I didn't want to give her up.

"What if he phases and hurts her? Its not safe, Ali!" I pulled her even tighter to my chest, even going so far as to angle her away from Sam's view. I _really_ didn't trust the shaking shape shifter right now.

"Shes not yours to keep safe, Ira. She's his and you need to give her to him." Alice tried to reason with me, using her honey coated voice. I sighed, I knew I had to I just really didn't want too. I felt like she was partly mine to take care of.

"On one condition! I get to see her when I want." I declared, looking back at Sam. He couldn't refuse me and we both knew it, the look of desperation and anguish on his face was clear.

"Fine, but no one else is allowed to come with you. You'll be escorted to and from the border, Leech. Now, **give her to me**." He snapped and took a step closer towards Kai as the vampires moved out of his way. I felt her shift a little before Sam scooped her up and out of my arms, they felt empty now as Ali came around and rubbed my back.

"Kai, whats wrong?" He asked sounding even more worried than he looked as she just pointed at the car. I wondered why for a second before it dawned on me.

"Theres another human in there. He...seemed to have beat the crap out of her. When we got her out she was zip-tied to the door handle." I tried to place the words carefully but gave up half way. Either way I put it, Sam was going to be furious anyways. I couldn't blame him either. I watched him mutter something as the other two walked over, cut him out and hauled him up. He was pretty much going to the executioners at this point. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned up in a missing notice.

Carlisle showed eventually, asking if there was someone he should tend to, I shook my head. She was gone. Jasper had elected to stay away from the wreck, Kai had bled everywhere and it seemed he wasn't strong enough for it.

"Time to go home, baby." Ali whispered in my ear as she took my hand and we started to run back to the house. I'd have to go back to the Swan house later but right now I just wanted to cuddle with Alice. I'd missed her a little bit.


End file.
